Happy Birthday FDM!
by FDM's Birthday Spectacular
Summary: We wanted to celebrate your birthday in style, so a bunch of your friends/fans got together and wrote you some one shots...some Twi, some SVM, with a squeeze of lemon, perhaps a dollop of fluff and a smidge of angst. We hope you enjoy it!
1. s Meadows

FarDareisMai2,

I thank my lucky stars that I stumbled onto the Wiki and met you! I will never forget how you accepted me without question and made me feel at home. I will also never forget how you offered to beta some of the first o/s I ever wrote! Your openness and honesty really helped me through a lot. I love you hard, goddess! Thank you for continuing to be a source of inspiration and support!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

*besos*

Meads

**Boob spelled backwards is booB**

**By**

**s. meadows**

Prompts: bikini,Robert Herrick, nipple, poetry, bite, parka

* * *

In the living room of our perfect little cottage, I was sitting on the couch with Renesmee watching Jeopardy and marveling over the fact that she was getting all the answers right even though she was only six weeks old. In the back of my mind, I was composing another stunning piano composition when I heard something rather disturbing.

"What the fuck?!" Bella shouted from our bedroom.

I quickly put my hands over Renesmee's ears, sighing over the fact that the make shift ear-muffs were becoming a common necessity in our household because of Bella's recent affixation with expletives. "What is it, love?" I called out to Bella using my 'concerned' voice while rolling my eyes.

She stormed into the living room completely topless; in fact, the only thing she wore was a pair of white cotton, bikini panties. Instantly, I was shocked and aroused as I buried my daughter's head into my chest to hide her innocent eyes; sure Renesemee was developing quickly, but she still didn't have breasts, and I didn't want her to be exposed to nudity just yet. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, baffled.

Bella stomped her foot, causing her beautiful breasts to bounce and our cottage to shake. I gulped at the sight, and with vampire speed, I cradled Renesmee in my arms, sprinted over to the main house, dropped her off with my mom, and then returned to Bella before she was even able to blink. As soon as I got back, I immediately started to strip off my clothes. Hey, I may be a rare vampire dad who loved to hang with his kid, but I was also a virgin for 107 years, I had a lot of making up to do.

"Edward, look at my boobs. Ugh!" Bella cried.

I looked up from pulling down my jeans and stumbled forward, almost falling, but then I gracefully managed to stand erect…in more ways than one. As I took in her slender form, venom began to pool in my mouth at the same time my lips went dry. Somehow, I managed to choke out, "Yes, my love, they look great."

Again, using the very handy vampire speed, I lifted her up, carried her back to the bedroom, and tossed her on the bed in record time. Yes Caster, male hormones really do make a difference, and mine were raging (God, I was a smug bastard). I crawled up the bed, making my way up her body, and just as I was about to take one of her boobs into my mouth and enjoy my Sunday treat, Bella stopped me by scooting out from beneath me and sitting up against the headboard.

What the fuck? Bella was always eager to…well, fuck!

"Edward, stop. I need you to examine my boobs and tell me what you notice about them," Bella demanded, as she pouted out her bottom lip, causing my dick to spit a little. Shit, another stain that would never come out!

I sat back on my haunches, and my rock hard cock twitched as I studied her bare chest. Her nipples were pebbled and yearning to be touched and licked and squeezed, and I just wanted to fuck her until it stopped raining in Forks (oh, the cleverness of me). Unable to control my normally controlled self, I began stroking my length, hoping to entice Bella. But as soon as I looked back up to her face, I knew I made a fatal mistake. She looked absolutely disgusted with me, so I stopped playing with myself, since she was sucking all the fun out of it anyway…and not in a good way.

Knowing that she wanted a specific answer, and having absolutely no idea what it could be, I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. I could hardly understand Bella lately, and the more she hung out with Rosalie, the more I began to worry about her.

"Bella, they are a perfect size. Really. I'm not one of those 'cup runneth over' guys. Besides, they might not be as big as Rosie's but they are definitely bigger than Alice's."

Jasper was actually the one who helped me sort through breast size. His philosophy was, 'if it is more than a handful, then it is a waste.' And from the very few times I had caught Alice topless, I understood perfectly why he had to tell himself that. Poor dude; he was practically fucking a guy with as small as Alice's boobs were, and come to think of it…

Bella threw a pillow at my face and shouted, "Assward! I don't mean that, I mean, do you notice a difference between my tits?"

She sat up on her knees and heaved out her breasts, and I fought back the urge to put my face between them and nuzzle the shit out of them. Finally, it dawned on me, maybe Bella had some sort of medical concern. Well, I was a doctor, so no time like the present to put my multiple degrees to work. I prepared my heads, yes, both of them. Putting on my thinking cap, and letting my parka slide back into place (different era, don't judge), I reached my hands out and cupped Bella's breast. Taking on the persona of a medical professional, I weighted them, pinched them, and squeezed them, but I couldn't really see what she had been hinting at.

"Bella, my love, I promise, there is nothing to worry about. They're great!" I tried to assure her.

She pulled away from my hands and sat on her hinged legs. "No, they are _not _great. My right breast is bigger than my left one."

I laughed, "Bella that's completely normal for all women. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Agh! Edward! It's not normal. It's completely abnormal. I saw Rosalie's boobs this morning, and they were both perfectly shaped the same size. And now I'm some kind of freako with a slightly larger right boob for the rest of eternity, and I can't even cry about it," Bella dry heaved, and her head feel into her hands.

Wait. Did Bella just say she was naked with Rosalie? Just to hint at something like that and my parka abandoned me by pulling back as my dick began stretching out like Pinocchio's nose. Damn it, there would be no way to cover him back up now.

Now I was downright determined to get this situation under control so I could submerge myself into the warm abyss that was my wife's portal. Okay, so maybe poetry was a forte of mine, but obviously not erotic poetry.

"Tears are the noble language of the eye, Bella. Do not fret," I cooed, not really understanding what I was saying, but it always seemed like a good idea to quote geniuses at times like this, and Robert Herrick was that.

"Gah, stop being such a Twatward! This is some heavy shit I'm dealing with," she barked back. Jeez, so much for trying to consol her.

"Well this is some heavy shit I'm dealing with Bella," I replied as I motioned down to my torrid erection. "I'm in pain! Is there any way I could at least make like a vampire and suck?"

"How would you like for me to make like a vampire and bite it right off?" she asked in an ice-cold voice, and I knew she was serious. "Don't worry, it would grow back…eventually." With that, she jumped off the bed and stood in front of the mirror.

I double sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose again, and got up to stand behind Bella. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I snaked my hands around her chest and cupped her breasts, then I smiled.

Tightening an arm around her, I pulled her closer to me and began to nip at her earlobe as I let my free hand slide down her flat tummy. I traced the small scars around her abdomen. The ones left behind when Renesemee broke free. "It is your imperfections that make you perfect…to me," I said sincerely.

Too fast for even my eyes to see, she spun around, drop kicked me to the ground, and then pounced on top of me. Yes! Finally.

Pinning my wrists above my head, and giving me a perfect view of the delicate swells of her breasts hovering above me, she said, "No! It's not fair! My husband is perfect, my daughter is perfect; I want to be perfect too! I wonder if Carlisle would be able to give me some implants."

"Bella! You can't be serious!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why not?" she asked.

So, okay, maybe one was a tiny bit smaller than the other, but you couldn't really tell unless someone pointed it out. Oh great! She pointed it out. I knew then that I would always now notice it. There was only one thing left to do, make her laugh.

"Bella, I think you should know something about me, something I have never told anyone."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open for a bit before she said, "What Edward, what is it?"

I closed my eyes tight and said in one breath, "Ioncegavemyselfablowjob."

After a moment of silence, Bella began laughing hysterically; her lithe body rocking on top of me. And with that, my restraint was done for; in one swift motion, I was finally inside her. Score! She moaned out loud as my hands worked her hips up and down my cock.

"You know, love, boob spelled backwards is still boob," I groaned as I sat up to mouth the soft flesh of her slightly smaller boob; yeah sometimes it was smart to quote geniuses, but sometimes it was smart to quote idiots too, and that was a gold mine quote I had heard Mike Newton think one day when he was bored in Biology class over a year ago. I had been anxiously waiting to use it ever since then. "And this little one still feels good against my lips," I grinned wickedly.

She finally caught on to my playful mood and a small smile crept onto the corner of her face. "And I used to think you were something brilliant," she said teasingly.

Five hours of fucking later, we were getting dressed to go pick up Renesmee for our evening hunt.

"Edward, you weren't serious about the blowjob thing, right?" Bella asked timidly.

Again, I rolled my eyes before I said, "Of course not honey." And after she kissed my cheek and passed in front of me, I let out a small sigh of relief.

_Well played Cullen_, I told myself. _Well played_

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my lovely vampster, KCP for her beta eyes!


	2. YogaGal

**A/N:** _For the beautiful, fabulous FDM. Not only a kickass beta, phenomenal writer but also…my dear friend. Love you girl! Happy Birthday my darling! xoxo_

_Thanks to s. Meadows for beta-ing this!_

Word Prompts: Coffee * Sleep

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the strong smell of coffee flittered through her nose.

"Mmm…" she sighed, as she rolled over, savoring the warmth of the flannel sheets she had cocooned herself in overnight.

Her gaze landed on the glaring red, neon numbers flashing from the bedside table, and she sat up with a start.

_11 AM?_

A panic surged through her as she mentally started going through everything that needed to be done. An eerie sense of dread encased her as she realized it was quiet…too quiet.

"The kids!" she exclaimed aloud and was about to bolt from the warm comfort of her bed when a pair of strong, warm hands gently pushed her back.

"…are at your mother's." His voice was laden with amusement and a wild glint shined in his baby blue eyes.

"The laundry," she muttered shaking her head, still trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"…is washed, dried and folded, and ready to be put away…by me," he smirked at her as if his newfound skill of fluffing and folding deserved a gold medal.

"Dishes?" she asked with a tinge of hope to her voice.

"Washed and dried. In fact the kitchen is sparkling clean."

He brushed his shaggy, blond hair out of his eyes before continuing.

"The dogs are fed, the mail's been brought in, and I even started marinating some chicken for dinner." The pride in his voice was self-evident, and she fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hmm…" she tapped her finger on he chin as if deep in thought. "So, it seems as if everything is pretty much done, right?"

He nodded, his hands splaying out across her shoulders, teasing the crook of her neck before sliding down towards the swell of her breasts. She let out a soft moan, hardly audible, but his sharp ears picked it up, and he grinned. She arched her back slightly into his touch before placing her hands over his, stilling his movements.

"I guess I'll go back to sleep then," she said, her voice light and teasing.

She less than gracefully flopped back down onto the bed, closed her eyes, and feigned sleep. It took every ounce of her strength not to crack an eye open to see his reaction. She was certain it ranged somewhere between amusement and disbelief. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the bed dip with his added weight. She could feel his warmth as he aligned himself with her body.

"Sookie Northman!" he growled, his hot breath tickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

"Hmm?" she playfully yawned.

"I cleared the house…of both kids and dirt, mind you, and you're just going to roll over and fall back asleep?" he sputtered.

Laughter erupted from her at his mock outrage and when she rolled over to stare at him, she knew he was just messing with her. He eyes twinkled with mischief and before she could do anything he had pounced on her, his lips inches from hers.

"Going somewhere?" he quirked his eyebrow, as if challenging her to move.

She shook her head, not able to answer with words. It had been a long while since he had played this way with her. Work, kids, housework, exhaustion…it all got in the way. However, at that moment, it was just the two of them, and she was all his.

"Good," he snarled, as he began trailing blazing hot kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and in between her breasts. His fingers came down to push away the thin fabric of her nightgown, and after fighting with the frilly straps and unnecessary buttons, he became too impatient and just ripped it over her head.

The heat she began to feel fluttering in her belly quickly spread throughout her entire body as he hungrily raked his eyes over her body, licking his lips in anticipation. His lips were upon her in a flash, nipping, licking, sucking.

She clung to him as he played her like an instrument, making her body sing. She called out, his name effortlessly falling from her lips in a chant.

"Eric! Eric! Eric!"

Soon his pants were pooled around his ankles and kicked off onto the floor and with a swift movement he was inside of her, bringing them both to the brink and back. His lips found her neck, claiming her, marking her as his. Her shouts grew louder, his grunts and thrusts escalated in intensity before his body stilled, spilling into her as she tensed and clenched down around him.

They both fell back, sated and exhausted, wrapped in each others' arms with no intention of leaving. They pulled the blanket up over them and as Sookie's eyes began fluttering closed again, Eric leaned over, placed a feather light kiss against her temple and whispered, "Happy Birthday, lover."


	3. MrsKatyCullen

**A/N: Happy Birthday to the amazing FarDareisMai2 !! This is for you, bb : ).**

**Love,**

**MrsKatyCullen. **

Prompts: vodka, nipple, swing

* * *

~*~

Why you're lookin' like that?  
I'm burning like fire,  
I wanna be higher,  
Just let me know;  
Why you're lookin' like that?  
You're driving me crazy,  
You're lookin' amazing!

~ Inna – Amazing

~*~

I take another long swig from the vodka bottle, trying to warm myself up. It was cold outside, but we were too drunk to care – yet we could still feel it.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward calls, jumping from the swing. I slow my own swing down, wanting to pay attention to him rather than the dizzying movement the swing was causing.

"Yes, Eddie-boy –"

"Oi, don't call me –"

"You were saying?" I cut right back; I can't _stand _it when someone cuts into my sentences, even though I kinda deserved this one.

"I can see your nipples, which means that you're freezing." I gasp in utter horror at his words; how can he say such things out loud?

Not bothering to cover myself up, I say, "Edward, why are we here, anyway? It's your birthday, aren't we supposed to be in a restaurant and having some of that pompous small talk the rich kids usually have? I mean, you're a rich kid, I'm a rich kid, why don't we act like them all?"

He frowns, coming closer to me. He extends his hand and I grab it, getting off the swing and into his light embrace.

"For a start, you have to wear a bra – or not a satin one, at least. I wanted to have a discussion."

"A discussion? Like what?" I pull into his hug a little closer, feeling his body heat radiate towards me. _Much better._

After an uncomfortable three seconds, he clears his throat. "And I just wanted something more private, but not this cold."

When his eyes meet mine, I know how this 'discussion' is going to turn out. His hand goes through my hair as his other hand is resting on my hip. I gently pull him towards me, almost pressing our bodies together.

I start by kissing his cheek and tease him – he pulls back and smiles.

"Are you teasing me?" he says as he looks straight down to my lips.

"Good things come for boys who wait," I say, closing my eyes and it's on.

I feel his lips on mine, gently caressing his and not caring if it's fucking _freezing _outside or that it's the end of the world. We waste no time – we are already heading for a French kiss. I run my hand through his frizzy hair as his hands go down to my ass, cupping me and I moan into his mouth. His tongue touches the tip of mine and I twist it around; only per cent of the world's population can do a Twisted French, so he's fucking special for scoring it with a girl like me.

He pulls back and looks down at his right leg, which is making its way up on his leg.

"You're mind blowing," he simply says.

"Mhmm." _I can safely say I've heard that before._

"Do you realize how long I've waited for this?" he says, breathing a little loud – well, that could only mean a good thing, right?

"Usually I would play the bad girl but I couldn't wait myself." I smile and he smiles back.

I suddenly find myself shivering, and he strengthens his hold on me.

"Are you cold, baby?" he inquires sweetly, his breath fanning on my face.

_Oh God, I'm so drunk. _"Yes. Got anything in mind?"

"I'll make you hot."

He goes down on my neck and I gasp for air. _My god, this guy is amazing at this. I wonder what else he's amazing at..._

I could live like this forever. In the park, next to the swings, with a half-empty bottle of vodka.

Forever.


	4. Kristin Elizabeth

**A/N:**

**For: FDM**

**From: Her Cali sis: **

**Sis, you have been an inspiration for so many of us. To this DAY, I have kept the secret you made me promise to keep almost a year ago. Do you remember what that was? **** You are pure awesomeness, and such an amazing talent. I'm so glad we became friends through the world of Fan Fiction…or did it start on the Wiki? Regardless, it's a blessing. **

**This is my first Twi-fic, it's wickedly smutty, and it's all for you!**

**Love your Cali Sis for life,**

**Kristin**

**I was inspired by the words: ****Bitch**** and ****Cowboy****.**

**I'm fully aware of the fact that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I had fun screwing with her characters.

* * *

**

**Taking the bitch**

**By Kristin Elizabeth**

I hated her.

I hated her attitude. I hated the way she kept her long, dark hair tied up in a too perfect knot at the top of her head. I hated the way she flaunted her curves, the way she would reach for something so clearly out of her reach on the highest shelf, only to expose just enough skin to harden my cock and make me imagine what the rest of her skin looked like beneath her clothes.

She was a bitch, and she fucking _knew_ it. And it was going to be fun beating her at her own game.

Bella Swan had been toying with me for the last four months. I worked the store room and stocked shelves at the Piggly Wiggly. She was my manager. She was two years younger than me, and _I_ had to take orders from _her_! For four months I had taken her overtly bitchy attitude and her demands, and kept my mouth shut for my measly minimum wage paycheck.

Well I was done taking her shit. The next time she asked me for a price check in isle nine, I'd bend her over the Pillsbury cookie decorating display, and price check her ass!

"Edward…EDWARD!" I heard her shrill voice, and I knew it would be the last day I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes your highness?" I said, as I placed the piece de resistance on my towering canned corn display. I paused, admiring my handiwork, before turning around to greet Bella, the bitch, with a smile.

"Edward, I asked you if you were going to stay and finish breaking down the boxes from the holiday display. New Year's Eve was a week ago, and I'm fairly certain that I asked you to do it two days ago…" I stared at her. I'm sure I looked like I always did when she berated me, a look of obedience, of submission. But she had no clue what I was really thinking…planning. "…now, I'm not sure what you _think_ I pay you for, but if you're not more careful, you're going to find yourself without a job!"

She gave me a look of disgust, as she took in the way I had unstrapped my apron, and unfastened my back brace, so they both hung loosely from my body.

"Oh, and it's against company policy to unfasten your safety brace while on the clock, she said, before turning on her heel, ass out, nose in the air, and walking back toward her office.

I just smiled.

"Oh, and you might want to look over your employee handbook again," she yelled over her shoulder.

Everyone else had gone home for the evening, but Bella made me stay. Not only had she barked at me about the holiday display, but she demanded that I stay late after I finished my corn display to clean the baseboards around the produce isle; a completely mundane task and an unnecessary waste of my time on a Friday night. She _knew_ what she was doing, and now, so did I.

Nope, I wouldn't be reading that employee handbook Miss Swan. I wouldn't be refastening my back brace either, unless it was around her wrists. Actually, as soon as I thought about it, I realized _that_ wasn't a bad idea.

I waited until she had entered her office before I followed her. I didn't knock, nope; knocking wasn't part of the plan. I removed my back brace as I walked purposefully toward Bella's office, twirling it in my hand as I went.

"Have you heard of knock—"she began before I turned her in her chair and took the back brace to her wrists, quickly entangling and securing them between the brace and the high back executive chair's arms.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing Cullen, but you are so fired!"

I spun the chair around so that she could see me as I unbuttoned my shirt. "Am I Swan? Because I think you want this as much as I do."

"Listen here boy, if you think you can just…" She called me boy? At 24, I was two _fucking_ years older than her!

_Boy? Boy…oh boy, oh boy, Bella._

I stepped forward, closing the distance between us as I crouched in front of her, and grabbed her face in my hands with just enough pressure to bring her lips to mine. As our lips met, something happened. It wasn't what I had expected, I mean, I knew she wanted me too, I just didn't think she would give in so soon.

In a matter of seconds, Bella Swan was melting into my kiss. As if my cock wasn't already beginning to come to life, she began to make little mewling sounds as I continued kissing her, keeping one hand gripped on the back of her neck, and doing with the other, something I had wanted to do since the moment I saw her—rip out that goddamn hair tie and let her long tresses fall wildly around her face.

I stopped kissing her, so that I could step back again, and take a look at what I had done to her. I had taken the boss and made her vulnerable and chaotic. And I had barely started.

"You do know what a bitch you are, don't you Bella." It wasn't a question, and she knew it.

She was breathing heavily, and I half expected her to spit in my face. She didn't. She just stared at me; her expression, one of confusion and lust. I didn't see anger at all, and that both surprised and excited me.

By that time, I had removed my shirt completely.

"You're more muscular than I imagined," she said, still staring at me, though now her expression was less confused, and more heated; her lust taking over.

She imagined me? _Fuck, that's hot._

"So you _have_ thought about me. I knew you were a naughty girl Bella. I knew."

I walked to her again, this time flicking my hand over the button on her black jeans. With my other hand, I reached into my own jeans, and grabbed the work issued box cutter hanging at my hip, and opened the blade.

A look of uncertainty flashed briefly across her face, as she wondered what I was going to do.

"Wh—what are you going to do with that?"

I just grinned at her, before cutting into her pants, from crotch, to knee on both sides—being extremely careful to not accidently scrape her skin with the razor—I wasn't a psycho or anything.

"I hope you keep an extra pair of pants in your locker Bella…" I set the razor down, "Because you won't be wearing these again." I gripped one pant leg in each hand, and ripped her pants completely off of her, leaving her out of breath from the moment, and sitting in a pair of the fucking hottest piece of red and black lace panties I had ever seen. Had she been wearing classic sex kitten heels, it would have been the perfect office sex fantasy, but as I looked down at her tiny little Puma running shoes, I suddenly had a new fantasy, so I left them on.

I didn't bother cutting her shirt off, she was wearing a button down blouse, so I just pulled, and ripped, sending buttons flying, and exposing her matching lace bra, and the rest of that gloriously soft, milky white skin I had been fantasizing about for months.

"_Jesus_ Bella."

"What? What's wrong?" She actually didn't realize I was talking about how fucking hot she looked just then. So I told her.

"You're beautiful. I mean, I knew you would be but—"

She interrupted me, "_You_ thought about me too?"

"Fuck yes. _Constantly_."

With that, I dropped to my knees before her, reached behind her to unfasten her bonds, and pulled her off of the chair, to straddle my waist, as her lips came crashing down on mine once again.

Moments later, she had my pants unfastened and my cock in her hot little mouth.

"Oh my…_fuck_, _Bella_!" I'd had my dick sucked, but never by Bella fucking Swan. It was indescribable. I lifted my head up from the floor so that I could see her as she bobbed up and down around my length. She made eye contact with me when I encouragingly placed my hand on her head to move with the rhythm of her mouth.

"Your cock is bigger than I imagined, too," she said, before she filled her mouth with me again.

As much as I had loathed Bella for the last four months, right then, I fucking loved her. I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more of her sucking before I'd explode, so as good as her mouth felt on me, I had to know how my cock would feel inside her body more.

"Come here…" My voice was raspy, as I reached for her, and managed to free her from her panties. They were far too pretty to rip, so I let her assist me. I reached into my pocket, where I had stashed a condom, and handed it to her. "Now, fuck me, Bella."

Her response was basic. Primal, as she ripped the package open, sheathed my dick, and impaled herself on me.

_Oh my fucking God Bella_… "Oh…shit…oh my…" I could only ramble curse words as she rode me, and my cock discovered how unbelievably tight and wet she was.

"Holy shit Edward, you're huge!"

My eyes rolled back in my head as she began to move on top of me, lifting her hips just a little, and then bringing herself down on me again.

I lifted my head to look at her again, realizing what a fool I'd be if I didn't take the time to burn the image of her on top of me into my brain. "That's it, ride me, Bella…"

She was moaning now, riding me like she was a fucking cowgirl.

"If you don't slow down for a second, I'm not going to last…" The words seethed out of me, as I shifted myself, bringing us up into a sitting position. "I have an idea."

"Huh?" She gasped, as I pulled her off of me, and lifted us both up off of the floor to face her desk. I bent her over the edge and thrust into her from behind. She screamed—definitely pleasurably—and I think I may have growled. I was so far out of my head at that moment, all I could do was hold onto her hips, as I drove into her hard, and she rocked against me with equal force.

"Geez, Bella…you feel amazing. I've thought about fucking you almost as much as I've thought about spanking you." And with that, I brought my hand down against her ass with a crack, startling her almost as much as I startled myself. Did I really just spank Bella Swan?

"Do it again!"

Holy shit, she _liked_ it. I knew she'd like it!

_Smack! Whack! Smack!_ I slapped her ass until it was bright pink, and before I had laid one last one on her, I reached around and tugged on her clit, driving her over the edge as my hand came down on her one last time.

_Slap! _"_Unh_…Edward I'm coming!"

I drove into her hard just a few more times as she crumbled around me, and I spilled myself inside of her.

I was done being shit on by Bella. I had officially taken the bitch.

**********

When we were done, and began putting ourselves to rights, there was the obvious awkward silence that followed.

"So…" she said, as she fastened the jeans she had pulled from her locker. "You know you're fired, right?"

I looked up at her as I buttoned the last button on my shirt, grabbed the box cutter I had used to cut off her jeans, and proceeded to stab it into her desk, before turning around and walking out her office door.

"You know I quit, right?" I yelled, over my shoulder. "I win."

* * *

**Since other writers have Darkward, and Domward, and Twatward, and such, what do you think of calling mine, PigglyWigglyward, or, Stockboyward? ;-p**

**I'd like to thank my totes awesome Vampster, S. Meadows, both for being one of the dears who came up with this killer birthday idea, and for being my Beta on this one. All leftover mistakes are my dumbass fault, as usual.**


	5. Mairemor

_Birthday Suit_

_Happy birthday my darlin'! *smirks* Next time Eric can give __**you**__ a lap dance. Oh, if our husbands only knew what their wives write! *hugs*--Maire

* * *

_

_Eric's POV:_

Gold mist floats down from jets above the stage. There's a collective "Ahhh," interspersed with murmurs of appreciation as she prowls out of the mist, her magnificent, naked body air brushed golden with jet spots. Her stage name is FarDareisMai, and like the warrior women who inspired the alias, I have the distinct impression that this luscious, leopard masked goddess is formidable in every respect. She crouches with her back to us, like a leopard about to pounce, the elegant curve of her spine and hips molding into her toned, golden rump. Low, hypnotic techno music begins to throb around her. She rises slowly, elegantly as it crescendos. Six inch leopard print stilettos accentuate the long, firm curves of her legs. Her rear view is so damn sexy—all I want to do is fuck her, and I haven't even seen the front of her. With her back to us, she straddles the chair,shaking and smacking her perfect ass, swiveling her hips, teasing us, until we are all sporting boners.

Several are waving Ben's and pleading, "Lap dance here, baby!

Without missing a beat, the goddess on the stage grasps the chair, spins forward, and straddles it teasingly, before shimmying up and smoldering her way to the front of the stage. My hands ache to stroke and pinch her magnificent, golden breasts. The features behind the leopard mask are breathtaking, almost familiar. Her lovely, full lips draw back into a wicked smile as she descends from the stage.

Some poor bastard groans, "Please! I swim to the surface of my lust-induced trance and realize that, that poor bastard is me.

Her amazing eyes appraise me from head to toe. A pink tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip, and I lick mine in response. She smiles, swings her hips, and trails her hands slowly up her thighs, ass, hips, waist, then lightly strokes her breasts as she lip syncs to the pulsing beat of Le Tigre's, _Well Well, Well: _

_Look who's here. Well well well. Guess it's time for show and tell. Well what do you like and what do you need? How should I act and who should I be? Cuz I got it. I'm gonna give it to you. And you know it. What where when how when who? Or should I supersize it supervise it supersize it oh yeah or should I supersize it supervise it supersize it oh yeah or should I supersize it supervise it supersize it oh yeah. I'm gonna give you the answer tonight. Gonna give you the answer anytime, that's right. Well I don't wanna take it slow. So tell me now I got to go cuz I got it. I'm gonna give it to you. And you know it…_

She moves in and out of the tables, trailing her fingers, brushing her hips, here and there until she's straddling me, her firm, tits, inches from my lips.

I grip the chair as she lowers herself rolling and thrusting her hips so close that I can feel the heat of her thighs. I growl and inhale the arousing scent of her, glistening, perfumed body. I'm on fire from this torture and she knows it—just as she knows the bouncer will pound me to a pulp if I touch her.

I'm close to cumming in my pants—I hear myself beg,"Please!" one more time.

Slowly,_ she _places my hands over the curve of her golden hips and without missing a beat, whispers, "After the show, backstage, first dressing room on the right. "

I nod breathlessly and stammer, "Thanks!" Who's the lucky boy, now?

As she straightens and moves on, she murmurs in a sultry voice, "My pleasure, Mr. Northman… _my pleasure_."


	6. Darkira

Okay, so... **Happy Birthday**, chica. I loved and enjoyed Just Like Chocolate so I decided to take this opportunity to write you a bit of something for your Bday and as thanks for writing stories for us to read. :)

It's just a little snippet of a story. I know it's a tease too, but hey, at least it's something. ;) So here it is, an E/J-story for you, told from Jasper's POV.

Hope you like it.

~Darkira

**-xxXxx-

* * *

**

Finders, Keepers And The Thief Who Tweets

We'd been roommates forever. Sometimes we'd have movie nights and sometimes we'd not speak for a few days. Our schedules never mixed well and we worked with it. Somehow we had never gotten really close, even though we had literally shared this house for six years now. Edward was a journalist and I was a librarian, I was gay and Edward was straight, to my knowledge. I had very little social life, so he didn't have to deal with me bringing guys over, and he didn't seem to have many hook ups either. I was fine with that.

Sometimes, like that day, we communicated from one room to the other with instant messengers, or twitter, or whatever. Instead of raising our voices and calling out or getting up off our asses and going to knock on the door of the other's bedroom.

We shared some online friends. You know, those people who you tweet with because your mate tweets with them, and then you follow them or they follow you and so on. So when one of us tweeted something, the friends we shared commented on it. Like that day.

It started with me.

**BookWormW** Eddie, I hope this isn't your last energy drink in the kitchen...

**EmsRose RTBookWormW** Eddie, I hope this isn't your last energy drink in the kitchen... Oh shit, someone's in trouble... *g*

**EACullen** Jasper...you better not open that drink I swear...

**BookWormW** Or what?

**JBlackGarage RTBookWormW** Or what? --- And so, it's on...

**BookWormW** Oh shit, he actually decides to get off his ass! Should I lock the door?

**EmsRose BookWormW** Deal with it, you thief!! *mwahaha*

And before I could react, I heard my door slam open and there was my roommate, looking both incredibly sexy, dangerous, and predatory, all at the same time.

"Hand it over!" Edward huffed at me as I got up from my chair, hiding the bottle behind my back.

"No. Finders-keepers," I grinned at him, and watched him stalk towards me.

As quickly as I could I bolted to the side, going to stand beside my bed, the bottle still securely in my hand.

"You're hiding? Wuss..." Edward taunted me, I could see there was still some aggravation left in his eyes, but he was playing along too.

"It's still unopened you know..." I smirked, and jumped over the bed when he lunged at me.

"What are we, ten?" he asked suddenly, shaking his head and turned to walk away.

_Hmm...that was suspicious..._

And that's where my thought got cut in the middle because he lunged at me again, tripping me onto my bed, the bottle flying from my hand as he landed on top of me.

I was gasping for air, literally, his weight had knocked the air right out of me.

He rolled off me, looking concerned and was about to open his mouth to ask if I was okay when I managed to pull in a proper breath.

"I'm...fine..." I said, gasping. I managed to surprise him and pinned him down on the bed, straddling him, and leaned over him so I could reach the bottle that was lying not far from his head.

"You little bugger..." he cussed from under me, and then it happened.

When I was reaching for the bottle, him laying on his back under me, I suddenly felt his hands under my shirt, and froze. At first I thought he was going to tickle me, but no.

I just gasped when his hands ran from my sides to my chest and his thumbs brushed my nipples.

"What, at a loss for words, Whitlock?" he purred from under me, and I forgot the bottle, for now.

Instead I leaned back, efficiently sitting on him with my knees on either side of his hips, very conscious about that, may I add, and looked down at him.

"Well let's just say I wasn't expecting_ that_ for a strategy," I said, probably looking quite puzzled.

"Who said anything about strategy?" he purred, and somehow flipped us over and was soon hovering over me.

"I've wanted you for quite a while now, Jasper," he said, his tone husky as he tried to assess what I was thinking about it.

What was I supposed to say to that? Good for you? Weren't you supposed to be straight? O'rly?

"Hmm... obviously. I _am_ a really hot guy," I managed to get out, and he chuckled out a laughter.

"_Obviously,_" he said, as he ground his hips into mine, causing us to both make a sound somewhere between whimpering and growling.

When did I get turned on by this? Oh... the moment I saw the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked, realizing that my voice was husky all of a sudden.

He leaned in, his hips rocking and eyes darkening. Just as his lips were about touch mine, his hand darted to the side, grabbed the bottle and he smirked at me.

"Okay, so part of it was strategy," he said, and I could tell I was gawking at him as he got off of me.

What. The. Fuck?

Within seconds I was majorly pissed off, laying there, pretty much flabbergasted, as a watched him walk with the energy drink to the door.

"Jasper, what are you still doing there?" he asked, just as he was about to walk into the hall and I blinked. "You know my bed is so much more comfortable than yours."

I couldn't help but grin in response to the wicked smirk on his face as he walked off in to his own room, with me following behind, undressing as I walked the few steps.

A few hours later we shared the energy drink as we were in dire need of something to drink.

**-xxXxx-**

**EACullen **Back online, for a while.

**JBlackGarage** Where did you disappear to? Should I call an ambulance?

**EmsRose** Yeah dude, what happened? You disappeared for hours!

**EACullen** We learned to share.

**BookWormW RT:EACullen** We learned to share. ----- I suppose you could call that sharing... Want to share some more, Eddie?

**EACullen** I'll be back later. Much later.

**-xxXxx-**


	7. txone

Happy Birthday, FDM! I hope you enjoy your own little piece of Executive Eric!!!

* * *

*~o0o~*~o0o~*~o0o~*~o0o~*

I missed him; missed his touch, his kiss, the pleasure only he could give me. Eric had been working longer hours but tonight was Friday and that meant I was expected to spend the night at his place, and he wasn't even here. It was a perfect time to surprise him.

I undressed and showered the work week away. Applying lotion to my body, I fantasized about his hands rubbing my skin, and dressed in a sinfully sheer teddy that Pam had given me. I left my hair down and draped myself across his bed in such an erotic manner that I knew I would get an instant reaction. The only problem was that I was so tired and his bed was so comfortable, I fell asleep. It was the feeling of being observed that woke me. Although I was cursing myself for falling asleep on the job, I kept my eyes closed, and didn't move a muscle. I wanted to discover what his reaction would be.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he gently ran one rough finger down my cheek. "You are so precious and tired that I can't wake you, no matter how much I need you right now." There was a frustrated sigh, and a gentle kiss brushed against my forehead.

I could hear the strain in his voice, the need, but this man was too damned honorable to wake me. I almost opened my eyes right there, my body yearning for his touch, but something held me back. I was curious to see what he would do.

After his soft footsteps exited the room, I cocked my head to the side and listened.

As expected, I heard the shower begin to run. He left the bathroom door open a crack and I tip toed over to observe him.

A muffled curse drowned out the sound of the shower for a moment. "Calm down, she's sleeping."

I could see his reflection in the mirror as he stood in the shower. He was slightly hunched over, apparently having a little one-on-one discussion with his cock. I stifled a giggle. This was getting fun.

I crept closer to the door, hoping to get a better glimpse of his tanned muscular flesh flexing and moving, I was shocked by what I saw.

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself as he contemplated his erection. He reached for a bottle of massage oil we kept in the shower for when we 'showered' together.

My mouth dropped open. Was he going to do what I was thinking he was going to do?

He poured a large amount of the slippery oil into the palm of his hand and set the bottle aside. Eyes closed in concentration, he slowly oiled his hands, making sure to thoroughly coat each finger, each crease of skin.

Quiet as a church mouse, I watched as he lowered his hands, one to his heavy sac and one to gently stroke his turgid flesh.

I could feel my heart pounding as I imagined it was me touching him, stroking him, relishing each and every bump and vein. I had to bite down on my lip to stop the groan threatening to escape me. My nipples tightened at the sight of this man giving himself the release he was too unselfish to wake me for. What would he do next?

Liquid heat pooled low in my stomach and spilled out of me, dampening the teddy that I still wore. I watched him just hold himself, the head of his hardness swelling, the length of him standing straight up and begging for any caresses that would relieve its tension.

Do it, I silently urged as I stood there, anticipation making me squirm. I wanted to see this most intimate act and I wanted to see him vulnerable and strong as he eased his own desire.

As if he heard my insistence, his hand slowly stroked up, then down. His face tightened and sweat broke out on his forehead. Again, he gave himself that long slow stroke and his shoulders began to tremble.

I watched transfixed, and my breathing increased to keep time with the small moaning breaths he took as he slowly worked himself.

He groaned a little louder and his head fell back, exposing his strong throat. His hand began to stroke a little faster. His other hand tightened slightly on his sac, no doubt massaging its inner secrets to increase his pleasure.

My knees began to tremble at the erotic picture before me. I bit back a groan of hunger as I saw him swallow hard and begin to stroke himself faster, harder. His firm ass clenched and released with each stroke, adding momentum to the stroking of his hand, moving in rhythm.

I ran a hand down my aching body, squeezing both of my painfully hard nipples before touching myself where my excitement had dampened my clothing from watching this erotic show. I bit back another groan as my fingers caused electric heat to shoot through my body. This was madness. I wanted him; I could go to him and put us both out of our misery. But there I stood, silently watching, making his pleasure my own.

Faster and faster his hand moved, up and down, tightening on the down stroke, loosening slightly on the up stroke. His breath now came in heavy pants from between clenched teeth as a dark flush traveled up from his chest, around his neck to his face. The hand cupping his balls suddenly released and braced on the shower wall.

My heart beat faster and I let out a low moan as my eyes widened at the sight of this man delirious with pleasure of his own making.

Suddenly he gasped out a name, my name, and his whole body went tense. A thick whitish fluid exploded from his cock, shooting one large powerful spurt, then three or four weaker streams. With an audible sigh, he straightened and rested his head against the cool glass of the shower door. He had his release, but I was just really heating up.

After a moment of recovery, he retrieved a hand towel and proceeded to wash himself. I stood there watching, until he shocked me again.

"I know you're there." His clear yet shaky voice wafted over me, causing my nerves to tingle and my skin to break out in goose bumps. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"You knew?" I asked as I cautiously walked into the room. I had invaded his privacy and now wondered what he would do.

"Since the moment you crept to the door and started examining me," he said with a smile in his voice as he finished and pitched the towel into a nearby hamper.

"Oh," was all that I could say. I had been caught in the act of staring at him and his body. But with a body like his, it was perfectly understandable, in my opinion.

He rose to his full height and I looked into the savage beauty of his face. He wasn't angry. In fact, he looked delighted. "Go to the bed, get on your hands and knees," he told me with a sexy leer. "I believe you deserve a spanking for that act of voyeurism."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was in position when he entered the room. It was turning out to be one helluva Friday night!


	8. Mischievousmaya

Happy, Happy Birthday, FDM! I hope you had a fantabulous day!

**Purple Ain't Just for Girls Anymore**  
by: mischievousmaya  
inspiration words: argyle and bendy straw

* * *

**EPOV**

Everyday at lunch I watched her. I always made sure that I had an unobstructed view of her. She was a goddess. Her long, silky blond hair fell in soft waves, framing her face. Clear blue eyes full of humour would dart from person to person as she animatedly told a story. I would stare at her full lips as they formed words, and fantasize about what it would be like to kiss them. Inevitably, I would find myself getting hard as her perfect, cherry stained lips wrapped around the bendy straw while she sucked the grape soda from the can in front of her. God, how I wanted to be that bendy straw.

I groaned inwardly as she pulled more soda through the straw, her lips pursed, and her cheeks hollowing. Fuck. Images of her cherry lips on my cock filled my head. I was so distracted that I didn't hear my best friend come up behind me. When she nudged me in greeting, I spilled the cup of coffee I was raising to my lips down my sweater.

"Fuck, Pam! What the fuck did you do that for?" I said angrily to her, dabbing at the large coffee stain on my favourite sweater.

"What the fuck is your problem, Northman? I said hi, but you were too busy eye-fucking Princess Sookie to notice. Seriously, Eric, when are you gonna realize that she doesn't even know you exist?" she retaliated.

I glared at her. "You're a bitch, you know that, Pam?"

"Yeah, yeah…your constant flattery does my ego good. Let me see your sweater," she said, her expression softening as she held out her hand.

I looked at her askance. There was no way I was taking my sweater off in the middle of the café. I shook my head, no. Underneath my sweater I had on a purple tank top – it was a manly dark purple, but purple nonetheless. It had taken me years to cultivate my security blanket of anonymity and I wasn't about to give it up with only six months left of school. Taking that sweater off would open me up to the ridicule and scorn of my classmates, and all because I was wearing purple. Yeah, my high school was small and the majority of people I went to school with shared the unenlightened views of their parents. Purple was not a colour men wore – it was a colour for girls.

Pam brandished her middle finger in front of me before rooting around in her bag and producing a tube of Tide to Go. She scooted closer to me and grabbed my arm to turn me towards her.

"You know, it would be easier if you took this off. But as usual, you're being a pussy. Seriously, who gives a fuck what you're wearing under your sweater? Why do you always let these small-minded, backwards rednecks dictate what you do? Who fucking cares what they think," she ranted as she tried valiantly to remove the offending coffee stain from my top.

I smiled at her as she continued to ramble. If I didn't have Pam, I would have run away with the circus years ago. Sure, she swore like a sailor, dressed in various shade of black, grey, and occasionally red and sported a head of hair that would rival Rainbow Brite, but she kept me sane. She made me laugh and she shared my dream about leaving the little backwater parish we had grown up in. Just six more months of hell, and we would be in New York City. We had been accepted to NYU where she would be studying visual art and I was taking creative writing and history. I figured I'd need a fallback career until my first book got published and teaching seemed like it was easy.

There was some commotion over at the table that Sookie was sitting at. Her friends were clapping and looking towards the door as two girls carried in a cake and a bunch of balloons. Sookie's face lit up as the group around her started to sing, "Happy Birthday." I craned my neck to get a better look at her as the jocks and cheerleaders she hung out with crowded around her. She looked happy and for a brief moment, she caught my eye, the mega-watt smile fading and replaced with a sweet one just for me. Or, she was just being polite and felt bad for my loser ass sitting a table away. I preferred to think she was smiling for me.

I smiled back awkwardly, but the moment had passed.

I stood up abruptly and knocked Pam sideways. She muttered something under her breath while gathering her things up and followed me out of the cafeteria. I made a beeline for my locker and let my head drop against it. Pam got there a few seconds later, still muttering.

"What…the…fuck…? You do realize that I'm about a foot shorter than you, so when you go speed walking off, I have to practically run to keep up with you. What the hell is wrong with you today? You're acting weirder than normal – and that's saying a lot." She narrowed her eyes and looked up at me. "Fuck me, Northman. You're going to do it, aren't you? You're going to profess your love to that stuck-up dramarama bitch. Fuck, Eric. This is not going to end well."

I ran my hands through my hair before tying it back and looked down at my sweater. Sookie had once told me that she liked it, and had shown me her socks before saying, "Argyle is under-rated. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks it should make a comeback."

That sweater had instantly become my favourite piece of clothing. And now, there was a large brown coffee stain on it.

**SPOV**

I'd never thought much about Eric Northman beyond the fact that he was tall and he hung out with that psycho-bitch, Pam Ravenscroft. . He was by far the tallest guy in our class at well over six feet tall. I knew that he worked part-time at the indoor rock-climbing place in Clarice so he was probably fit, even though you'd never guess it by looking at him. But, in early October of our senior year, he had read out some of his prose in our creative writing class – and I really noticed him for the first time

Eric tended to wear…well, weird clothes. They were a little retro and unlike the usual stuff that the guys in Bon Temps wore. It suited him though. The day that he read his work in class, he was wearing this cute blue and grey argyle sweater that brought out the blue in his eyes. It was the first day that I realized how cute he was. He had longish blond hair that was often tied back, brilliant blue eyes that crinkled at the corners when he laughed, and a shy smile that drew me in. That day when Eric was done reading, I leaned over and showed him my pink argyle socks and told him that the pattern was under-rated. It was the only thing I could think of saying to him at the time.

I continued to sneak looks at him though, and I was intrigued by him and his quiet manner – quite the opposite of Pam, who was a mouthy freak. I wondered sometimes if the two of them were going out – it would be such a waste if they were. With a little work, he could be sitting at my table instead of always just one away. But the way things were, I couldn't be seen talking to him outside of the necessities of class. I didn't want to risk becoming a social pariah when I was on track to becoming valedictorian and prom queen.

During lunch on my seventeenth birthday, I saw him watching me, and I toyed with the straw in my can of pop just to see what his reaction would be. I think his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I smiled to myself and went back to talking with my friends. Well, the people that I hung out with. I would only consider a few of them actual friends – people who I could count on when shit was going on in my life that I couldn't deal with. Amelia and Tara were the ones I turned to when my parents were killed at the start of my sophomore year – the rest were just filler until I got the fuck out of here.

I knew that there'd be cake, and I knew that there would be balloons on my birthday and I pasted on my brightest, fakest smile when they came in singing "Happy Birthday". I acted all shocked and touched, twittering on mindlessly about what great friends I had. When I turned away for a second, Eric caught my eye and for whatever reason, I dropped the fakeness and gave him a real smile – the smile that I kept for my best friends. He was so cute when he smiled back – all awkward and surprised. Maybe getting to know Eric Northman wouldn't be such a bad thing after all – as long as he left Pam the circus freak at home.

**EPOV**

Just before the bell rang, I saw Sookie walking down the hall carrying the balloons that her friends had given her. Her locker was a few down from mine – no, I wasn't stalking her, it just happened that way. I looked at Pam, who rolled her eyes at me and then down to the stain on my sweater. I couldn't go up to Sookie looking like a slob. Fuck it. I took my sweater off and stuffed it into my locker, then tried to assume a casual pose as she approached. Pam started laughing and I punched her in the arm.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she demanded, giving me a dirty look.

I could tell that she was torn. I knew that she wanted to stay and see what happened, but she also didn't want me to get hurt. "Get the fuck outta here," I hissed at her.

Pam scowled at me before gathering her backpack and stalking off. It was now or never. Sookie was struggling with the combination of her lock and holding on to the balloons. This was my chance. She was by herself, and that rarely happened. I walked over to her.

"Hey Sookie, can I hold those for you?" I asked, smiling shyly at her.

She turned to look at me, and I swear her eyes bulged a bit. I figured that she was shocked about the size of my muscles. Just because I wasn't on the football team, didn't mean I didn't look after myself. I chuckled as the most beautiful shade of red flushed her cheeks. She nodded silently and handed me the balloons.

I resisted the urge to ask her if she saw something she liked and instead said, "Happy birthday, Sookie."

"Ah…um…thanks, Eric. I'll, uh, see you in…class later?" she stammered. She slammed her locker shut and I handed her back the balloons, nodding and smiling.

As she walked away I admired the retreating view of her ass. I may not have professed my love to her, but I had rattled her. I was pretty sure that she would notice me from now on. The bell rang and I whistled to myself as I headed to class. Pam was right – why did I care what the assholes in this school thought? I fucking rocked my manly purple.

* * *

A/N: This was my first A/H attempt – that's how much I love you, FDM! I hope you had a wonderful birthday, and that the year ahead is full of love, happiness and peace.

I'd also like to thank Tradermare for beta'ing this and encouraging me! I totes love her. And, of course the WC girls – Zigs, Meads, Linds and Sun for helping me to get it finished. You ladies rock my socks!


	9. Zeewriter

**For the woman I worship, FarDareisMai2, Happy Birthday!!!**

**Prompts: Ghost, Scrooge, and laptop…**

**A Birthday Carol**

**By ZeeWriter**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, am Stephenie Meyer or Charles Dickens. :o)

* * *

**

I sat and stared at my laptop for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. I had debated sending Jasper an email, wondering what his reaction would be hearing from me after all of these years. Three years to be exact. The last time I saw him was when his wife and my best friend, Alice had passed away from pancreatic cancer. A few years before then, my own wife had died. I couldn't cope with all of the loss around me and I retreated into myself, essentially become a hermit. A pissed of hermit at that.

I scared off anyone that came knocking on my door. I just didn't want to deal with anybody, nosy neighbors or bratty children. During holidays, I was nicknamed Scrooge because I would scream at everybody. I didn't give out candy on Halloween and, being the pianist that I was, I couldn't bear to hear the off-key singing of the Christmas carolers. Could you really blame me though? I lost my wife and best friend, the two most important people in my life within years of each other. I was a living mess. Jasper had tried to help me deal, but I shrugged him off. He was too good for me, I loved him…like a brother…but I never wanted him to see me like this.

That was until a few days ago.

I was staring into oblivion, into nothingness. Oh sure, the television was on and some stupid reality program was playing, but ask me if I knew what was going on, and I couldn't tell you shit. I heard the familiar sound of incoming email come from my laptop. I got up from my comfortable spot on the couch, a well-worn spot mind you, and dragged my ass to the office. I sat down in my rolling chair and pulled up to my desk.

The screensaver was on display, showing pictures of a much happier time. I wasn't sure why I tortured myself with the pictures, but I did anyway. There was the photo of me and Bella at our wedding, giving way to the photo of Alice and Jasper after the birth of their son, Peter. Then there was a picture of me and Jasper. I never noticed the picture before. It was from one of his birthdays. Our arms were around the other's shoulder and we were looking at each other, smiling. The next picture came up, but I pressed the arrow key to go back to the previous picture.

I had always felt a connection to Jasper, just never knew what it was. I was looking into his blue eyes, giving him a genuine smile. _Goodness, I haven't smiled like that in ages._ He was a good man, a great man. I loved him…like a brother.

The new photo came up, taking me out of my mind and back to the present. I moved the mouse to inactivate the screensaver and clicked through the open tabs on the browser until I found my email. There was a new email waiting in my inbox from user _ThisIsYourLife_. I didn't know this person, so deleted it. I hated getting spam.

I stood up and started to walk away when another beep indicated a new email message. I checked the laptop and there, another message from _ThisIsYourLife_. This time there was a subject heading. "Please do not delete. You must read this."

I rolled my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me," I said to no one. I deleted the new message and stood up once more. Another beep sounded, another message.

_ThisIsYourLife_ sent me another message. The subject this time was, "God, Edward you are so thick. Stop deleting and read."

"What the fuck?" I looked around my office. This had to be some kind of joke. Someone could see in and see me deleting the messages. But that was entirely impossible because there were no windows in my office. I was thoroughly confused, and admittedly, scared. It was just a little too freaky that as soon as I deleted, a new message would appear with messages directed right at me.

I took the gamble and opened the message.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for finally opening the email. You don't know how difficult it is to communicate with you like this. Well, for starters. I miss you. I know it's weird for me to say that, considering how much I used to hate you. So, let me rephrase that, I missed fighting with you. Is that better? _

_Now, before you think anything… you're not going crazy._

"Right, and I'm reading an email from a dead guy…" I said aloud.

_And you really should stop talking to yourself. I'm not dead, I'm changed. You know how it is on the reservation. Our spirits never die, just our physical forms. _

I looked around my room again. This _had_ to be a prank.

_No this isn't a prank._

"Get out of my head."

_I'm not in your head, but you are predictable. Now, listen carefully… or read carefully as it were. You're going to be visited by three ghosts._

Ghosts? What the fuck was this? A Christmas Carol.

_Yes, just like a Christmas Carol, except, it's not really Christmas, and you're on your laptop as opposed to seeing me in person. Which would you have preferred? Anyway, it's not Christmas, but it will be Jasper's birthday soon and apparently you need a swift kick in the ass to get you moving and with Jasper._

"With Jasper? He's like a brother."

_Yeah, we get he's like a brother, but we all know there's more to it than that and you guys need each other? Need proof. Then pay attention to the three ladies that'll you see. You should recognize them. _

_Later, sucker… and take a bath. If I didn't know better, you smell like a wet dog. ;)_

_Jacob_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. Jacob was dead for as long as Bella had been. They were actually together, heading to see Billy, Jake's father, when their car was hit by an eighteen-wheeler that ran a red light. Bella died instantly, Jacob was in a coma for a few days before his father pulled the plug.

I shook my head when I realized I was about to take this seriously. I didn't believe in ghosts and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jasper wouldn't want to hear from me. Why would he? I abandoned him when he needed me the most.

I went back into the living room and sprawled out on my couch again. I fluffed the pillow and wrapped the blanket around me. I gazed at the television until I finally fell asleep.

An hour later, or what felt like an hour later, as I lost track of time a long time ago, I woke up again to the sound of giggling.

"Edward, sweetie, you're going to crumbs all over yourself."

Huh? It was my mother's voice, but my mother died when I was ten years old. I looked around the room and saw the old fireplace in my parents' home along with some of my old Legos and my microscope set that I had been given as a birthday gift. I must still be dreaming.

A moment later, a young me ran in front of me and dropped to the floor. He was holding a cookie in his hand and had no napkin. I was about to yell at him, or myself, for making a mess. I hated getting crumbs on anything; they were always a pain in the ass to clean up later. My mother followed behind with napkins. She was in a pair of off-white slacks and wearing a similar colored v-neck sweater. It was what we had buried her in.

"Here, use this to wipe your hands." She handed the young me the napkins then turned to me and winked.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"I was wondering when you'll see me and say something," she responded taking a seat next to me.

"You're talking to me. This is a dream then," I reasoned. "It has to be," I added more to myself.

"No, you're not dreaming. I'm here, in the flesh… or rather undead flesh? An apparition? A ghost? Oh whatever I'm called, but I'm here." She snapped her finger and in a flash we were transported back to my home and my couch.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You did read the email Jacob sent, didn't you?" she quirked a brow a me.

"Umm…yes, I just assumed-"

"Yes, you do that often. He was right. I'm here and you obviously recognize me. I never did thank you for the outfit. I'm glad I can look good for eternity now," she mused straightening her top. "Now, do you know why I'm here?" I shook my head. "Of course not. I love you, darling, but you always did have your head stuck up your ass, or Bella's of Jasper's," she smirked.

My eyes went wide at the mention of Jasper. "What do you mean, Jasper?"

"I remember the first time you met Jasper. You looked at him with such disdain; I really thought you were going to rip his head off. At first I thought you were jealous of him because he was taking Alice away from you, then I took another look…"

I blinked and instantaneously we were back at my parents' home. My fifteen year old self was in the kitchen grabbing the carton of milk from the refrigerator. There was a knock on the door and my mother called out that she would answer. I could hear my mother talking to our new guests and informing them I was in the kitchen.

A moment later, Alice and Jasper appeared. I was about to take a sip of the milk when I noticed Jasper.

"What were you really thinking, Edward?" my mother asked me.

I thought back to that day, watching my reaction to Jasper's presence. I remembered thinking how gorgeous he was and how Alice would never leave his side. I couldn't blame her, he was stunning. His blond hair was shaggy and you can see his piercing blue eyes through the long locks falling over his face. I followed his hand as he swept his hair back, giving me a better view of his rosy cheeks and his small, but pouty lips. I watched as my younger self closed his eyes, wanting to remember Jasper exactly like that.

Then I was angry. It was wrong of me to think about Jasper in any way other than as Alice's boyfriend. I was angry that he chose her instead of me. I was angry at Alice for dangling him in front of me like the sweetest candy, but not letting me taste. My face grew hard and I ran out of the room.

"Edward! Come back!" Alice called to me. She turned to Jasper. "I don't get it. He's never reacted like to this to any of my previous boyfriends. Can you wait here? I'm going to talk to him. Feel free to look around, his parents are cool and won't mind."

Alice disappeared to follow teenage me to my bedroom. I looked at my mom. "Should we follow, too?" She shook her head and pointed to Jasper.

Jasper glanced around the kitchen, but there wasn't much to see. With his hands in his jeans pockets, he sauntered out into the living room. My mother followed and motioned to go along with her. There was Jasper in all his teenage glory with a framed picture of me in his hand. It was a picture of me taken during the summer. I was wearing nothing but my swim trunks and I was carrying a surfboard. I watched as Jasper's free hand came up and his thumb slowly grazed the picture.

"Looks like someone had similar feelings," my mother mused.

"How could that be, he was totally in love with Alice?"

"He loved her with all of his heart, there's no doubt about that. But, he always had a place for you, too. You just never realized it."

"No. No. NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed. I backed away from the vision. "Mom, he's not… I'm not… It couldn't be…" My mind was having trouble reconciling the truth. "NO!" I closed my eyes tight not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

When I opened them again, I was back in my home. The television was on and…

I fell off the couch. I hadn't noticed that I was hanging onto the edge. My mother had disappeared. I was alone again. It was all a dream. I lifted myself off the floor, shook my legs and arms out. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Jasper never felt that way for me. My mind was just playing tricks on me. That was all.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I needed something strong. I was hallucinating. My mother hadn't been here, it was all a dream. Right? I looked around the cabinets where I kept most of my medication. I had been put on anti-depressants and sleep aids after Bella's death and I knew I still had some tablets lying around.

"Aha! Found you," I exclaimed to no one. As I raised my arm to grab the pill bottle, I caught a scent of my underarm. "Whoa, Jacob was right; I do smell like wet dog."

I popped open the bottle of sleeping pills and took two out. They were a bit old so much of the potency was gone. I tossed the pills down and followed them with a deep swig of water.

I climbed upstairs to my bedroom. I only ever came in here for a change of clothes. After Bella died, I couldn't find it in myself to sleep in the bed we shared without her. I slept on the couch most days or in the guest bedroom if my back became too stiff. I grabbed a new set of pajamas from the dresser and sauntered to bathroom.

I turned all the hot water on and just a tad of the cold so the water was just barely scalding. I let the steam rise as I undressed and tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper. I had to admit that I was letting myself go too much. I had always been meticulous with my body. Bella used to joke that I was such a girl because I took longer to get ready. Everything had to be perfect. Jasper understood that…

Jasper. Yes, we had a conversation once where we spoke about our primping habits. The four of us were going out to dinner and Alice was complaining that Jasper was taking too long in the bathroom.

"_I have no idea why he takes forever, he always comes out looking the same way he did going in," she whined. "I thought I was bad, but he's worse. Maybe you can talk some sense into him, Edward. You speak guy." _

"_Good luck," Bella scoffed. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Alice. Bella had her share of complaints as well._

"_What's guy speak?" I inquired, totally amused at Alice's whining._

"_I don't know. You're a guy, he's a guy. You can communicate with other. Now go up there and talk to him." She shooed me out and I waltzed to the bathroom._

_I rapped on the door twice. Jasper called out, "I'll be out in a minute, Alice."_

"_It's not Alice."_

"_Oh." A few seconds later, the door was opened and Jasper was standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey Edward. Did Alice send you up to rush me out of here?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off of his well-chiseled chest and abs. "Edward?"_

"_Huh?" I was brought back, by Jasper's snapping fingers. I wiped my mouth to be sure I wasn't drooling. _

"_I was asking what Alice was saying. Was she complaining that I didn't look any different after spending an hour in the bathroom?" he chuckled._

"_Yeah, she was," I replied with a small smile._

"_Yes, well the shaggy look doesn't come naturally, but it has to look natural, right?" As Jasper spoke, he scooped some pomade into his hand and proceeded to make his hair naturally shaggy. I couldn't help but watch as the muscles in his arms moved as he applied the substance to his hair. The way the muscles contracted and released. The way his fingers stroked through his hair. I felt a stirring in my groin and knew I had to leave before things got messy._

_I rubbed the back of my neck, wishing for a moment I could rub something else. "I…umm…I'm going to head back down." I shifted on my feet before turning and exiting._

"_Hey, Edward?" Jasper called out. I turned back. "Thanks for coming up," he joked and then he winked. Fuck._

I came back to the present. The bathroom was nice and steamy as I stepped into the tub. The water felt delicious running down my body. The pills were starting to kick in and I was relaxing under the stream of the water. I leaned my forehead against the tiled wall and took deep breaths. The day was getting stranger by the minute and I had hoped the pills would work and I could sleep until the next day. That was all I needed. A good night's sleep and all the craziness would be gone.

"You always did have a gorgeous ass," Bella sighed.

"Thanks, love."

"You're very welcome," she whispered close to me. I opened my eyes and jumped back almost slipping on the wet floor as I saw Bella standing in front of me.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" I screamed trying to cover myself up with my hands.

"Why are you hiding from me? It's not like I haven't seen your dick before or felt it inside of me," she winked.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "Please let this be a figment of my imagination."

"No figment. I'm here."

I opened my eyes and sure enough she still stood in front of me. I raised my hand and tried to touch her, but it went right through her only grasping air.

"I know, I wish you could touch me, too. You don't know how much I miss you, Edward." She took a step closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a shiver pass through my body, but no flesh. Bella sighed again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even bother. There's no need of giving you false hope."

"Am I dead? Were the pills poisoned after all of this time?" I stammered.

Bella shook her head. "No, you're alive and well and wasting water, by the way."

"You're a ghost, then?" She nodded. "You're the second ghost that Jacob mentioned?" She nodded again. I wanted to cry. It wasn't fair that of all the people who could have visited me, Bella would come back. Taunting me, showing me how alone I was.

"You're not alone, Edward." Great, she could read my mine. "Yes and I will repeat. You're not alone. Come on, the water is going to get cold and there's something I want to show you. I'll wait for you in your office." And just like that, she disappeared.

"Can any of these ghosts make normal appearances?" I asked out loud.

"Nope!" I heard Bella call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

I finished up in the shower and shut the water off. I stepped out, grabbed the towel and dried myself. I looked at the mirror and noticed a message scrawled through the steam in Bella's handwriting.

_I love you always, no matter what happens._

I smiled, reminded by how Bella used to leave me notes like this when she was alive.

I got dressed and headed down to my office. As promised, Bella was there, standing, or more accurately floating, by the desk.

"Sit," she commanded. I sat down in my chair as directed. "Go to your pictures folder and open up the folder labeled _July 24, 2000_." Our wedding day. I opened the folder and all the pictures and videos displayed in chronological order.

"What do you want me to see?" I asked looking up at her.

"Open the video clip of our first dance." I did as told and waited for the video to begin playing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen for their first dance," Emmett announced._

_My beautiful bride and I appeared on the screen. I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and placed one hand on her hip and took her other in my hand. I held her close as we danced. I was a proud husband and I wanted everyone to know she was mine._

_The camera spanned the room, gauging people's reaction. Our parents were crying, as well as several friends. There was a close up of Jasper. His eyes were watery, but he looked upset._

"I don't understand. Why is he upset?" I asked. Bella shushed me and pointed at the screen to keep watching.

The camera zoomed back to us. Bella and I were engaged in a deep kiss and the crowd was whooping and hollering, egging us on. Bella pulled away embarrassed, her cheeks flushed from both the kiss and the attention. I gave her another peck on the lips and soon after we were joined by the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

The camera scanned the room again and stopped at Jasper and Alice. They appeared to be arguing and Alice kept gesturing to us, me specifically. Jasper shook his head. He walked out of the reception hall.

"I don't get it." I didn't remember Jasper leaving, then again I didn't remember much of anything that day except that I got married to the woman I loved.

"Do you remember anything you said to him the night before the wedding?" Bella asked.

"Nope, but I was too drunk to really think about it. Your brother did a good job of keeping me hammered all night."

"Well, it seems you and Jasper had a little heartfelt one-to-one and you made a promise to him…after you kissed him."

I blinked a few times. "What? I kissed Jasper?" That couldn't be. I would remember having another man's lips on mine, especially Jasper's.

"Yeah, this is exactly what he was upset about. The argument with Alice was in regards to the kiss. Jasper came clean to her about his feelings towards you because you apparently made it clear to him that you liked him way more than just as a best buddy."

"Shit," I shook my head.

"There's an old proverb that says 'a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.' So…was there something you needed to tell me?" Bella smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, not knowing what to say. "Umm…I do love Jasper. He's like-"

"A brother… Yes we know. That is your favorite line, but your words and actions say otherwise. So what do you really feel for him?" She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

I had to smile at the look on her face. She was still so beautiful, even when dead. I hated that she was taken from me so suddenly…

"I'm waiting for an answer, stop thinking about me. We're talking about Jasper here."

I snickered at her petulance. "Jasper…Yes, I can honestly say I find him attractive. I've always found him attractive really. I had these urgings for him, but he was with Alice, my best friend. I couldn't take him away from her, she would have been devastated. Then you came along. You were perfect for me. You completed me in ways I never thought imaginable…" I paused. I stood up from the chair and begin pacing the room.

"But…" she urged, her eyes following me.

"But, there was still something missing."

"A cock?"

I looked at Bella, taken by surprise. "When did you become so crass?"

"Since, I died," she shrugged. "There's no point in beating around the bush and it's not like anyone can strike me dead for saying something outrageous," she snickered.

"Right. Well, I won't go that far to say that I was missing a…cock. Hell, I've never been with a man before and I can't even remember kissing Jasper." I leaned against my desk, my arms at either side of me and stared directly at Bella. "But yes, I felt like I was missing him. He always knew when I need to be calmed; he was always there for me whenever you and I argued. He was the one that comforted me when you passed. His presence was just…right for me."

It felt strange, but liberating to speak about my feelings towards Jasper to Bella. I married her, she was my life, my confidant and here I was telling her about someone else, another man no less.

"Edward, don't feel weird about talking to me. I want you to be happy; I don't want you to be alone anymore. It's not healthy and really, you're scaring the kids in the neighborhood. The rumors about you are starting to get out of control."

"Rumors?" True, I was in my own little bubble here, but in keeping to myself, I didn't think anyone would have anything to say about me.

"Yes, there's one rumor that you have some weird disease that doesn't allow you to be outside. I'm not sure what they're talking about there, but my favorite… you're a vampire that sparkles in the sunlight and that is why you never go out."

We both started laughing at that. A sparkly vampire? Where did these kids come up with these ideas?

"Anyway, Edward, you need to get out. Have fun, see the world again. More importantly, go see Jasper. He needs you. So does Peter." If ghosts could cry, I was sure Bella would be crying. We had been trying for children and I had found out she was pregnant the day she died. Not only did I lose Bella, but I lost my child.

"Bel-" I reached out to comfort her but she just shook her head.

"It's okay, Edward, but, please, take care of them. For Alice. For me." With those final words, she floated away in a mist and disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of hands. I didn't know what to do. I was totally confused and honestly, still felt as though I was imagining everything that was happening to me. If I felt like I was hallucinating than my feelings for Jasper weren't real either.

No…I knew I was lying to myself. My feelings for Jasper always lay dormant. I never acted on them – well except for the one time I apparently kissed him. As I told Bella, she was my everything; I had no reason to ruin that over a little crush I had with my best friend's boyfriend and future husband.

Besides, I was shell of myself. I was void and empty inside and incapable of love anymore. After the deaths of Alice and Bella, I made sure to keep my distance from people. I never wanted to get close to anyone and have my heart shattered again. It just hurt too much. Jasper wouldn't want me like this. I wouldn't want me like this.

I couldn't do this to myself and I wasn't going to do it to Jasper. End of story. I hoped my ghostly friends heard me.

I walked out to the living room only to stop short as I saw Alice in all her four foot ten glory standing in the middle of the room glaring at me. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot.

"You know, Edward, you could be so selfish sometimes."

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. "Alice…"

"Don't 'Alice' me. You know it isn't always about you. I didn't want to have to go this route, but it looks like I'll have to."

Before I could question her on what she meant, Alice was directly in front of me and the house began spinning rapidly.

"What's-"

"No talking, just watch." The room slowed down and when it completely stopped, I noticed that we were in Jasper's home. Everything looked the same, only worn. We were standing in his living room.

A young man who looked like a male version of Alice came into the room.

"Peter?" I asked. Alice nodded. "So this is the future then?" She nodded again.

Peter appeared to be about twenty-five years old or so. He had his mother's black hair, but his father's eyes and, luckily, his father's height.

"Humph… good things come in small packages you know," Alice stated. "He looks so handsome. I can't believe that grown man came out of my tiny-"

I cut her off quickly. "Right, don't need to hear that. He does look great, but where's Jasper?"

As if on cue, Jasper walked in with a worried look on his face. He was much older than I remembered. His hair was highlighted with grays and he had a small belly, but he was still the handsome man I fell in love with all those years ago.

Wait…what? Fell in love?

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You can't deny it, Edward."

"I…" I was interrupted by a loud, shrieking woman.

"JASPER!!!!!! I NEED YOU! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

"Who the hell is that screaming like a banshee?"

Alice sighed. "That would be Maria."

"Who's Maria?"

Alice pointed and in walked a short olive-skinned woman. She was pretty, but no Alice. She had long brown hair and strolled around the room as though she was queen of the castle.

"God, Peter, what are you doing here? Mooching off your father again? You know you're not going to get any of the money. I made sure of that, so just run along to your little wife."

"Maria, that's enough," Jasper demanded. "Do not talk to my son like that."

"Or what?" Maria challenged. "Are you going to turn into a big bad wolf and eat me alive?" she taunted.

"Dad, she's bleeding you dry like a vampire. She's ruining mom's memory by even being in the house. I've had enough of this and I came to tell you that if you don't get rid of her, Charlotte and I won't come back to visit. Charlotte is pregnant and she can't afford to be around this…this gold-digger you call a wife," Peter spat out.

Bleeding dry? What was going on? I remember Jasper's family came from money, just like mine did. He couldn't be struggling, could he?

Alice answered my unspoken question. "As my wonderful son stated, Maria is a gold-digger. Since you refused to man up and be there for Jasper, he sought solace in that thing. He wasn't in his right mind and she convinced him to marry her without a pre-nup. He was in the hospital sick for a while too and she wrote up a new will, essentially cutting off Peter from his inheritance," she explained. "She's taken him to the bank, literally. There isn't much left, they are just scraping by, but Maria still insists on living the high life." Alice gestured towards Maria and I took a good look at her again.

Everything Maria had on was from a designer. Manolo Blahnik shoes, Dolce and Gabbana dress, and heavens forbid, she was holding a Chihuahua. I was positive even her underwear was designer brand. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Down to the weave," Alice added.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jasper was allowing this woman to walk all over him. It seemed I wasn't the only one that had become a shell of a man. In his case, he needed a companion and found the first available one. She almost reminded me of that Heather Mills bitch who took advantage of Paul McCartney's grief.

I felt Alice's eyes on me and I turned to her. "What?"

"It's sad isn't it? The man I loved withering away over a woman, instead of thriving with the man he should be with..."

"Ali…please…"

"No, enough of this. There's something else I want you to see." She snapped her fingers and we were outside.

It was beyond freezing and I was shivering. My teeth were chattering as I spoke. "A….li…lice… Why… a…are…we…out…side…" I stuttered.

"Follow me." She turned and floated away from me. I ran to catch up…and to keep warm.

She stopped short, but being that she was transparent, I walked through her and tripped over a stone. I looked down and almost vomited.

I was looking at my headstone.

_Here lies Edward Cullen  
a man, a mystery, a hermit_

I took a few steps back and realized it was a fresh grave. I had just died, but there was no one there to mourn me.

"Of course not, Edward. You secluded yourself so much and pushed everyone who cared about you away, that no one knew you died," Alice stated.

"No, someone has to come. Anyone…."

"What did you expect? Did you notice the date on the tombstone?"

My eyes went back to the epitaph. I re-read the words and underneath was the date.

_December 19, 2045_

Jasper's birthday. I died on his birthday.

"You can remedy this, you know?"

"How? Tell me," I pleaded.

Alice held up a finger. "Let's get you someplace warm first." She snapped her finger again and we were back in my home. "Are you ready to listen now?"

I nodded. I took a seat on my couch and Alice sort of flitted about.

"Good, because I'm only going to say this once," she started. "Jasper loves you. He always has. Why? I have no idea. You hurt him on your wedding day. I didn't think you would leave Bella, but he didn't think you would ignore him the way you did either. I understand now that you don't remember the incident the night before, but he took everything you said to heart. He really believed you loved him too but that you also loved Bella. He was willing to share you."

I interrupted Alice. "But, what about you? I thought he loved you. He was going to throw that all away?"

"At first he considered it. Trust me. It killed me when I learned the truth. I wanted to slap you and beat him, but I saw the look in his eyes. The way he would stare at you, it was pure love. Sure he loved me and he grew to love me more over the years, but his heart really belonged to you. I provided the warmth for him at night and, believe me, the sex was great regardless, but I knew it wasn't enough for him.

"When I died, he was devastated, but I knew a small part of him felt free; free to pursue you. Instead you abandoned him. He was alone with a toddler and no one to help him. He had his family, but most of them were in Texas, so they could do little for him. He needed you. He still needs you. It's not too late."

I was quiet for a while, taking in everything Alice just told me. All these wasted years, but would he really receive me with open arms?

"What do I do?" I asked my pixie friend.

"Go to him. Talk to him. Tell him you're sorry for deserting him. He'll understand. You know he will, he always did. Don't leave him alone, protect him from evil, gold-digging banshees. Watch over my son. Love Jasper. Love him with all of your heart. It was never a crush for you, you just never realized it."

Alice started fading away.

"Wait, Alice…."

"You know what to do," she said, her voice almost a whisper. Then she was gone.

I ran my hand through my hair. I had to think of what I was going to do next. Jasper needed me as much as I needed him. I couldn't believe it took me this long and three ghosts, no, four ghosts, to make me see this.

I loved him. I loved Jasper. Not as a brother, but as another man, as a companion. My mother, Bella and Alice were all correct. I always loved him, but never saw past my own ignorance or arrogance. You could say I had an image to uphold perhaps. I had a beautiful girlfriend who became my wife, but I was only alive when Jasper was around. He was my light.

I hadn't realized how over the years I would call Jasper instead of Alice whenever I had problems and Jasper would always come running. I played it off as brotherly love. What a friend would do for another, but, no…he really helped me because he loved me. I was so stupid and blind.

So I ran to my laptop and sat…for three days. I couldn't figure out what to say to him.

"Hey, Jasper, remember me? The one who abandoned you?" Yeah, that wasn't going to fly.

Then it hit me. Jasper never moved out of the house he shared with Alice. When we visited him in the future, he was still there. I knew what I had to do.

I took a shower, shaved, and made myself presentable again. I cleaned the living room and sprayed it with some air freshener. Taking a sniff earlier, I noticed the house smelled stale. I suppose that happened when one hardly ever left the house.

I made a few phone calls to charitable organizations, setting up scholarships and trust funds to the children in the neighborhood. I had loads of money I didn't need, might as well do something good with it.

After everything was settled, I put on my best outfit – a pair of charcoal gray pants, a pale green shirt to match my eyes, and a dark v-neck sweater vest. I grabbed my coat and car keys and made my way to the garage, stopping briefly to look at the date on the calendar.

There she was, my beauty, still in pristine condition. The Aston Martin was by far my favorite car and I was worried it wouldn't start from not being used, but true to form, it purred to life when I turned the ignition.

I drove through the streets smoothly, my mind remembering the way even after all of these years. I came upon the house and I felt myself get nervous. What if he shut the door on my face? What if he yelled and screamed and told me to never come back? Could I handle that?

There was only one way of knowing.

I climbed out of the car, locking it behind me and waltzed up to the front door of the mini-mansion. I stared at the door, my finger poised over the doorbell. It was now or never. I pressed the bell before I could lose my nerve.

I waited.

I waited some more.

He wasn't home. I turned back to my car dejectedly. I knew this wouldn't work. Who knew if I would have the courage again to come back. As I approached the car, the door to the house opened and there stood Jasper. One hand was on the doorknob, the other holding little Peter.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Ummm… yeah," I answered, running my hand through my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…I came to apologize and…talk…I guess."

Jasper's brows furrowed in confusion. "Come in, then. Are those for me?" I was stupidly holding a bouquet of flowers that I had picked up on the way.

"Happy Birthday, Jasper," I said, handing over the flowers sheepishly.

"You remembered," he muttered.

"I…God, Jasper, I'm so sorry. Please…"

"Shhhh...It's okay. I understand." He closed the door and still holding Peter with one hand, he pulled me by the back of the neck with his free hand so we were forehead to forehead. "I've missed you, but I knew you would come around eventually." He tilted his head forward and brushed his lips gently against mine. "Come on, let's talk."

He picked up Peter and led me to the kitchen.

"My god, he's gotten so big. He's four now right?"

Jasper nodded. "Yep, four years old. I still remember when he was born, like it was yesterday. I just gave him a bath, I was about to feed him." He placed Peter in the booster seat attached to one of the chairs. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, water would be fine." I pulled out another seat, sitting across from Peter.

"Dad, who's that?" Peter asked, pointing to me.

"That's your Uncle Edward," Jasper answered. He spooned some food into a bowl for Peter and placed it in front of his soon with a spoon. "Eat up so you can grow into a big boy like me and your uncle." Jasper looked at me and winked.

"Uncle Edward?" Peter questioned, no doubt confused that he now has an uncle that he never met before. "Hmmm… I don't know you. Are you here to stay?"

My eyes met Jasper's and we both smiled. In that one look, I knew we would be okay. We could make this work and we would live happily together.

"Yes. I am here to stay."


	10. Suki59

Charlaine Harris owns these characters. This is a gift to FarDareisMai2 from Suki59.

Happy Birthday

* * *

I knew what I wanted for my birthday, but just didn't know how exactly I was going to get it. I wanted…no…needed to get laid. That sounds so crass, but it was the truth. It had been a long time since Eric and I had done the horizontal mambo. Yes, technically, we were married, and we did definitely have a history there, but we had not seen each other for awhile. After the whole fairy kidnapping and its aftermath, the last thing on my mind was having sex. I just wanted to recover both physically and emotionally. Eric offered many times to do "anything I needed." But I declined the offer, not even certain what it meant.

Well, I finally did recover and found myself feeling normal again, and as my birthday approached, I wondered how I was going to get my wish. Then on my birthday Tara came into Merlotte's and I happened to have a free minute so I slid into her booth to have a girl chat.

Once I explained my dilemma, Tara had a one-word solution: sexting. I had never even heard of it, but she explained that it was the latest thing in text messaging. Apparently, it just meant flirting--maybe even more than that--via the texting feature of your cell phone. She was very excited at the prospect of my naughty deed, but I admitted to feeling a bit under-skilled at such a thing. I wasn't exactly the brave and bold type when it came to flirting anyway, and what could I possibly say to Eric that he hadn't heard a zillion times from a zillion fangbangers? I was definitely intimidated.

It wasn't until Tara threatened to grab my phone and write a message herself and send it that I finally promised to give in and give it a go. I peeked around the bar to make sure no one was looking as I took a swig of Tara's beer for courage. Apparently, I wasn't fooling anybody because within seconds, Sam had a beer sitting in front of me.

"Happy birthday, Sookie. You girls have a good visit. I'll cover your tables for a bit, okay?"

He really was something, that Sam.

So, I drank half my beer in a few gulps and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stared at the screen for a minute before I just bit the bullet and typed. "I am missing the Gracious Plenty."

I explained with a red face what it meant, and Tara and I enjoyed a flurry of giggles before we were interrupted by the little ding indicating I had a text…or I guess I should say sext.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sookie?"

It wasn't flirty, and suddenly my newfound bravado deflated, and I felt enormous regret at initiating the whole thing. I just wasn't cut out for such things. I typed back: "Nevermind. Sorry to bother."

I didn't get another message. Tara and I polished off our beers and she left me with a hug before I finished my shift.

I dragged my tired butt home at the end of the night. Amelia was visiting some friends in New Orleans so I knew I'd be spending the end of a very uneventful birthday alone and was trying really hard not to feel sorry for myself.

I took a hot shower, washing away the smell of grease and beer that always seemed to cling to me after work. I thought of another shower a long time ago—one that was much more interesting, and I felt even a little sorrier for myself.

But then I decided that I needed to snap out of it. I had a lot to be thankful for this birthday, and in spite of not getting my actual wish, I felt like a very lucky girl.

I dried off and brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my wet hair, and started into my room to find a clean nightgown when I was startled by the sight of a very naked and very happy-to-see-me Viking lounging across my bed, a big bright blue ribbon tied into a bow on the Gracious Plenty that had been the object of my very lame attempt at sexting only a few hours earlier.

"Oh good, you're dressed for the party too." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"The party?" I seemed to be unable to tear my eyes from that big blue bow.

"Yes, lover. The birthday party. I thought we should both wear our birthday suits. And, look, I've brought you a present." The bow did a little dance as he showed off, wagging it at me like bait for a fish. "Surely you didn't think I'd forgotten your birthday."

I finally tore my eyes away from the bow and found his twinkling blue eyes. I remembered what fun he was and how much I'd missed him. Suddenly, my night held amazing possibilities.

"No, it looks like you didn't forget. Thanks for bringing my present." Both our smiles widened knowingly, and I felt a surge of joy flow through the bond. "Happy birthday to me."

"Indeed, lover. Happy birthday."

XXX


	11. Tradermare

_Happy Birthday FDM! Hope your special day was filled with happiness and love!_

The Cold before Dawn

By Tradermare

Prompt words: cold, dark

* * *

A quick glance at the map told me that if I didn't get off the interstate now, I'd be in the car for at least another hour. The decision made, I followed the exit ramp off the highway into the Nevada desert, dodging sagebrush and tumbleweeds rolling across the road in the waning light. There wasn't another car in sight, but that didn't bother me; I was used to being alone. Driving along, road signs told me that Battle Mountain had a casino, motels, and bars, all on a single street in town. The Big Chief Motel was at one end of the street, quite a distance from the casinos and bars. It was perfect.

The red lights from the Owl Club down the street cast an eerie glow through the dusty fog that swirled through the town, swaying street signs and traffic lights in its wake. I didn't see a single person, anywhere. Something about the place reminded me of that old TV show, the Twilight Zone. Maybe it was the black and white "Welcome to Battle Mountain" sign that did it.

I checked into the hotel and headed toward the Owl on foot. To my disappointment, I started hearing the thoughts of the people inside the buildings as I walked along the strip. For as long as I could remember, I was able to hear people's thoughts. Instead of learning how to block it out, I chose to avoid it and live a solitary life. It suited me. When I needed companionship, I could put up with the noise in small doses. Mostly, I just liked the quiet of living and working alone.

I was close to the Owl when I spotted another bar down a side street, in a strip mall. The script lettering on the door declared it "The Silver Dollar" bar. It looked more like my type of place. I wondered if it was open, though, since I didn't "hear" any heads inside. Actually, there was a strange sort of empty feeling in _my_ head. What the heck? I was hungry and thirsty, so I shook it off and pushed through the door.

The bar was crowded but something inside seemed a little … off. No one seemed to mind that it was as cold and dark inside as it was outside. Okay, this was creepy, but thirst won out and I found an empty bar stool. Maybe I _was_ in the Twilight Zone or something, because I felt strangely comfortable in this spooky town. I ignored the fact that I could only hear a few thoughts drifting around me instead of what I normally would hear from a crowd this size. Why ruin a good thing? While I waited for my beer, I scanned the room, my eyes immediately drawn to a beautiful blonde sitting at a booth near the dance floor. I watched as bar patrons stopped at her table, nodding as if paying their respects.

"Who is that?" I asked the bartender with a toss of my head in the blonde's direction, sitting sideways on the stool so I could talk to him while watching her.

He glanced over at the woman, who was now looking in my direction. "That's the boss lady, Sookie Stackhouse. Do you want to meet her?" He said with a sly smile.

I looked over at the blonde again and she smiled at me. Man, she was sweet. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had been pursued by many women in my day, but I just knew she was different. She made a gesture with two fingers, calling me over to her. Without hesitation, I threw a twenty dollar bill on the bar, grabbed my beer and made my way to her table.

My telepathy came in handy at times like these, allowing me to listen in on a girl's thoughts for those important first impressions, but for some reason, I couldn't pick up any thoughts from her. I was standing at her table and she was talking to me before I even had a chance to think about that.

"Please … sit." Her voice was soft and sweet.

I slid into the booth beside her. She had perfect skin – pale and unblemished. Her light makeup and pink lipstick gave her an ethereal look. The tips of the silky smooth blonde locks curled on her shoulders and the black V-neck sweater she wore accentuated her ample chest. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Hi, I'm Eric. Eric Northman." I found my voice and put my hand out to her. I noticed her skin was cool and dry. I wondered if the rest of her body felt the same.

"Pleased to meet you, Eric. I'm Sookie. I haven't seen you in my bar before. Just passing through?"

"This is your bar?" I dodged the other question – maybe I would be staying longer than just tonight.

"Yes. I like the night life, you might say. What do you do, Eric?"

"Manual labor, mostly. I'm on my way to Wyoming for work. I hear there are some sheep ranchers looking for workmen."

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd be staying in Battle Mountain with us for a bit." She smiled coquettishly as her eyes raked over me. "There might be some work for you here … could I tempt you to reconsider?"

Why not? What's the difference between a hick town in Wyoming and one in Nevada? One solitary job was just like any other. Plus, if I stayed here, and played my cards right, I might even get laid.

"I would consider staying if I could get work. I only take jobs where I can work by myself. You know of anything like that? I am good with my hands." I winked at her, flirting.

"I can see those are worker's hands." she replied, eying my hands appreciatively. "I could make a few calls, if you would like. I know some people that might need help."

She took my hands in hers, brushing her fingertips on the rough underside. She was definitely flirting with me, too.

"Great. I'll stick around for a few days to see if anything comes up."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until someone fed the jukebox and Sookie started swaying to the music. When a slow number came on, she asked, "Would you like to dance, Eric?"

I wasn't much of a dancer, but there was no way I turning her down. When I stood, she slid out of the booth with me and let me lead her to the dance floor. Even though I was taller, she curled against me on the crowded dance floor. Oh yeah, I wasn't going to leave town anytime soon, not with this little beauty within reach.

The evening flew by; we talked and danced, with only a few short interruptions, when Sookie went over to the bar to talk to her employees, while I remained at the booth. She was obviously in charge, and that just made me more intrigued. Soon, it was last call and I made sure I ordered another beer as an excuse to stick around as long as possible. I nursed that beer, waiting for Sookie to finish closing up the bar and calculating how I was going to get her alone. Cash bag in hand, she came back to the booth and asked if I wanted to go to her office while she put the money away. Hell, _yes_.

I followed Sookie down a dim hallway and into a small office. She placed the money in the safe while I watched from my seat on the couch. The next instant, she joined me there. I reached out and finally stroked the silky hair I had longed to touch all night. I gently pulled her to me and brushed my lips against hers, gauging her readiness. When she didn't pull away, I teased her tongue with mine, and soon we were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. My lips went to her cool throat, licking and searching for her hot spots, and then she did the same to me. Her teeth scraped my neck, and I felta sharpness that was both scary and exciting. I didn't want her to stop, and when she broke skin and sucked, the jagged sting of pleasure rippled through me, wiping all other thoughts from my head. Whatever she was doing, I liked it … a lot. _Don't stop._ I held her to my neck until the dizziness set in. She lifted her mouth from my neck and smiled at me. I caught a glimpse of sharp fangs framed by her blood red mouth just as everything went black.

* * *

_Final notes: A few months ago, I was on the fence about purchasing the latest Kings of Leon CD. You happened to be listening to it one night and I asked you about it. Well, I ended up buying it the next day. Whenever I hear the song, _Closer_, it reminds me of a creepy, cold, dark night I spent in Battle Mountain, so that became my inspiration for your birthday ficlet. All locations in this ficlet are real. _

_This is for you, FDM! Happy Birthday and thank you for encouraging this would-be writer! *hugs*_

_Many thanks to Kristin Elizabeth, LanYap, Mischievousmaya, and Pixiegiggles for helping me whip this story into shape … I am in their debt. _


	12. Missus T

FDM Birthday Ficlet – by Missus T

I nervously walked through the concourse in some godforsaken miniscule airport in Indiana, watching the snow come down outside the windows. I had hours on the airplane, as well as a ridiculously long layover in Chicago, to think things through. I still had no idea what to say, or how she was going to react. She would be waiting in the baggage claim area expecting her best friend, my sister Alice.

When Bella accepted a job halfway across the country I was devastated. She explained that this was the next step in her career, that she couldn't let this opportunity slip away. What about me? Wasn't life with me the next step? Hell. That's what I had always thought.

But it was a done deal; she resigned from her job in Seattle and subjected me to helping pack up her apartment. We both knew long distance relationships sucked so we decided not to try to force things. We also agreed not to talk to each other for at least a month after she left, because we didn't want to make it any harder on ourselves. It was entirely Bella's idea; I knew that a month wouldn't change the way I felt about her.

When Bella left, Alice had watched me retreat into myself and almost disappear. I didn't cry, I didn't talk about it, I completely shut down and she was pissed – at both of us. About a week ago Alice showed up at my apartment with a plane ticket.

"I told her that I was coming for Christmas, but I'm not going, Edward. You are," she said firmly. "You are acting like a girl and it's just pissing me off."

Over a bottle of Merlot, well- several, she listened as I told her how much I missed Bella; that letting her go was the single most painful thing I had ever experienced.

When I finally stopped talking, she framed my face with her dainty little hands and said, "Edward, you need to pull it together and go out there and tell her everything you just told me."

She never said a word about how my Bella was fairing without me. She simply left the tickets on the table and kissed each of my cheeks before she left.

So here I am, on Christmas Eve, having not received more than a few random text messages from Bella in four months. I have no idea whether or not she wants to see me. Fuck. This was a monumentally bad decision.

I came around the corner and saw her, head bent, chestnut hair shining in the fluorescent light, focusing on her i-phone. She was so distracted by it that I was directly in front of her before she looked up.

Our eyes met and my breath caught. I had expected to see her chocolate eyes sparkling, anticipating a fun weekend with Alice, but they were but they were dull and vacant. She looked horrible, like she hadn't slept in, well, four months.

One corner of her mouth lifted in to a smirk and she reached forward to brush a lock of hair off my forehead.

The instant she touched me I felt her flinch like she had been shocked.

Her eyes widened, "Fuck," she said, blinking. "Shit, I'm not dreaming. You're really here?"

I nodded as we stepped into each other's arms. Her hands went into my hair and mine ran over her back as I breathed in her unique scent. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine, grinning and shaking her head.

"You don't really hate me. And you're here," she sighed, stroking her hands over my unruly hair.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," she said as her lips met mine.

A/N – FDM, you popped my Twi-cherry on this! Happy b-day!

*Beta'd by KrisMom – Thanks sooo much! Any remaining mistakes are mine all mine.


	13. LindsayK

To my fuckawesome, stupendous, amazing, glorious goddess. I hope you like it ;)

----

I was grocery shopping after work when I passed a magazine rack. The latest Cosmo magazine had a byline about spicing up your sex life. I laughed. I was sure that whatever they had in that article was nothing compared to whatever Eric had been reading.

As a writer, he was always reading something, but the last few days he had been spending a lot of time on his laptop, and after he logged off he would immediately jump me. Every. Single. Time. He was always already extremely ready, and very enthusiastic. I didn't think he was watching porn, because when I asked what made him so insatiable, he just said he was reading something interesting.

The first night he jumped me, and after a round of amazing, heated sex, asked if I would do something for him… a fantasy, if you will. He wanted to sit in his desk chair while I deep throated him. I was game, especially after the incredible orgasms he had just given me. The next time he jumped me, he just wanted to finger me on the couch. He got a little dominant, and it was so hot that I attacked him after he made me come.

He'd also gotten into the habit of quoting Robert Herrick to me. I have to admit, I had a new appreciation for the poet's work.

Every time he took me, I asked Eric to show me what he was reading, but he said he wasn't finished yet. I didn't put too much thought into it because I was definitely getting something out of whatever it was. Our sex life had always been amazing, and Eric had always been the perfect lover, which was astounding since I had been his first back when we were in college. After we graduated and had moved in together, things had become a bit of a routine. Not boring by any means, and he could still surprise me, but we'd lost just a little of the spice that made us… well… us.

I had a smile on my face through the rest of my shopping. The night before, Eric said he was almost done with whatever he was looking at, so I knew I would probably be getting attacked when I got home. The thought made me go a little faster.

While standing in the checkout line, my phone buzzed, alerting me to a text message.

**Just finished it… how soon can you be home?**

I swear my panties dampened then and there. I typed out a reply quickly while the cashier was ringing up the items.

_**Checking out now. I'll be there asap. Stay ready for me.**_

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what I had in store for me when I got home. My phone buzzed again. I opened it, gasped, and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. There on the screen was a picture of Eric's extremely erect penis, and I knew that whatever he had been reading had to have been good. With the picture was the text:

**Now you know what will be waiting for you… hurry.**

I tried to steady my breathing as I typed out my reply.

I'm about to abandon the groceries in favor of something else I'd like to wrap my lips around.

After I sent that I thought of something else.

I'm so wet right now, and I can't wait to feel your mouth on me.

By that time, the cashier was done ringing up all the groceries, and was looking at me funny. I quickly paid for them, and walked quickly to the car, practically throwing the groceries in the trunk. I looked at my phone once more before heading back. There was another text.

**I can't wait to feel your mouth on me as mine is on you. I can't wait to taste you.**

I groaned, because I was pretty sure he was suggesting a position we'd never actually done before. I replied for the last time.

I'm on my way.

I probably broke a few laws trying to get home as quickly as I could, and I didn't even bother to bring the groceries in. I simply parked in the garage and ran into the house. I wasn't three feet in the door before I made contact with him.

Eric was completely naked as he swiftly picked me up and slammed me against the nearest wall. His lips and hands were everywhere, and before I knew what was happening, I heard a few rips and the sound of buttons hitting the floor. The motherfucker had just ripped my clothes off… and I liked it. Fuck me, I _loved_ it. I aided him in pulling them completely off, and then wrapped my legs around him tighter.

"Bedroom. Now," I growled in his ear, and he quickly obliged.

As soon as we fell on the bed there was another rip, and I knew I could kiss those panties goodbye. He kissed his way down my body, but before he tasted me he looked up my body and gave me a smirk. I smirked back as we positioned ourselves on our sides until his straining erection was directly in front of my mouth, and my center was in front of his. He didn't waste any more time, and neither did I.

Our mouths and hands worked each other's most sensitive areas, and I knew this was going to be fast, frenzied, and completely explosive. I was right. Within minutes I was contracting around his fingers and tongue and as I did, I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in. As I moaned around his length, he released down my throat with a yell. I swallowed all he had and slowly released him from my mouth before collapsing on my back.

Neither one of us could talk for a couple of minutes, but eventually Eric righted himself and pulled me against him.

"I love you so fucking much," he said, and I laughed.

"Pony up, big boy. It's time to tell me what the hell you've been reading to get you this way," I said.

He smirked a bit and then explained, "I was looking up some seventeeth century poets for this project I'm helping with, and remembered a line from a Herrick poem. I googled the line, and the first link was to a fan fiction story called House of Flesh on Fire. Purely out of curiosity, I clicked it. The link was for chapter eleven, and in it was a very sexual scene involving a blowjob under a desk. I was incredibly turned on and attacked you right after I read it. I told myself I wouldn't read any more, but I was intrigued, so I went back and have been reading the whole thing. The story is actually very good, and it's extremely erotic."

"So… you're telling me that fan fiction is what has gotten you so exuberant about sex?"

"Oh yes, I actually think you should read it. I kind of want to see what your reactions would be. What did you think I was looking at?"

"Well… I thought it might have been porn at first, but I knew you weren't watching anything, just reading, so I really didn't have a clue," I said. "Tell me, how long is this story?"

"It's up to twenty-five chapters… and she's not done yet," he said lustily. "You want to know the best part?"

"What?"

"The characters haven't even had sex yet."

"What?! They haven't actually done it, and it's inspired those reactions from you?" I started to get up. "Do you have it favorited? I want to read…"

Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bed. "Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you here yet."

"But…" I began to protest and his mouth covered mine as his want pressed into my thigh.

"No," he breathed. "You can start reading it tomorrow, but if she updates, you have to get off the computer."

"Eric," I complained, but he pressed against me a little harder and kissed my neck.

"Eric," I moaned that time, forgetting about the aphrodisiac of a story for the moment, and focusing on the horny man on top of me. I could thank the author later…

----

FDM, did you know that if you google the words "House of Flesh on Fire", the first link really is to chapter 11 of HOFOF? I mean, really. This story was begging to be written ;)

Oh, and this is totes set in the future of SB. See what you've done to the once innocent collegian?

Happy Birthday, my goddess! I hope it's a good one!


	14. Greenabsinthia

**Happy Birthday and a Merry Fucking Christmas to Me**

A

Southern Vampire Mysteries

Birthday Ficlet

~*~

Charlaine Harris owns The Southern Vampire Mysteries.

~*~

**Sookie**

"Well how was I supposed to know it's his birthday this week?"

Pam had called to ask what I was getting Eric for his birthday. The news was a bit of a surprise. Obviously the man had a birthday, but was it his birth as human or vampire that we would be celebrating?

"Seriously, Sookie! How could you not know it was my Master's birthday?"

As always Pam's voice held little emotion, but I suspected she was mildly put off by my cluelessness. No doubt Pam loved Eric, as much as she was able to love anybody. One thing was certain, she was fiercely loyal.

"I asked him once," I replied, rather annoyed by her tone. "But Eric just brushed me off and said he had to get back to Fangtasia."

"How typical of him," she huffed.

"What are you suppose to give a man who already has everything and can buy anything he so desires? Really, Pam, I think he would just be disappointed. What are you getting him anyway?"

Frankly, I was beyond annoyed now. Angry was more like it. It's just so typical of Eric to pull a stunt like that.

"Firstly, my little telepathic friend, Eric cannot 'buy anything he so desires' as you so sweetly put it. He couldn't buy you for instance."

D_amn straight he couldn't! _

"You would castrate him if he even tried."

_True!_

"Secondly, I'm throwing him a party at the bar. I do it every year and he hates it," Pam said smugly.

_Typical Pam!_

"So what do you suggest I get him, oh Wise One?" I sneered.

"Easy, my dear. You."

"He's already got me, Pam." Really, this woman could be just as frustrating as her Master.

"Not like this. I'll be right over so we can plan. Make sure Amelia is home, I'm going to need her help.

_Click._

_Well fudge!_

This could not be good.

~*~

**Eric**

_Fucking Pam! _

I'm firing her ass the second this spectacle is over.

Each year she does this; ever since I turned her, she's been throwing elaborate parties, with _a theme_, for my birthday and this year is no different. Each year I tell her to fucking stop it! But does she listen? No. Insubordinate wench!

This year's theme: Burlesque. C'mon, really? Burlesque? I half expect Dita von Teese, Marilyn Manson and Evan Rachel Wood will show up. I hear Mari and Evan are back together. _Better him than me_. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they showed up. In all fairness, Pam had done a pretty good job with the club, but the people bored me to death. Worst of all, Sookie wouldn't be here. Pam told me Sookie had to work because one of the waitresses' kids was sick or something.

Followed by a harsh, "what do you expect, when you don't tell her it's your birthday?"

I'm sitting in my booth too pissed off to enthral_ the vermin_.

"Eric, I did not spend the better part of a month planning your party so you could sit and sulk. Get your ass up on the stage and look like you're actually enjoying yourself."

_What the fuck? Pam is giving me orders?_

I'm about to give her a five minute head start before I hunt her down.

"Now, Eric!"

_Women! No use arguing with them._

I barely manage to sit down on my so-called throne before she cuts off the music and addresses the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, in honour of our esteemed Sheriff's birthday we have procured a special guest entertainer for him tonight."

A huge cake is rolled onto the middle of the dance floor, while slow haunting music erupts from the speakers.

_A cake? What am I? Human?_

The top of the cake pops off.

_What the f..._

Sookie, wearing a tight fitted, strapless, cranberry gown emerges. Her soft golden locks cascade down her back as she sways, her body moving to the music. At this point I don't give a shit what's going on around me. All I see is her.

She's staring at me intensely, a wicked smile playing on her lips. She pulls off her long silk gloves seductively and drops them, one by one, to the floor. Her dress is only fastened in the front by a row of tiny buttons. She meticulously unbuttons each of them, holding the dress together only to tease me with little peeks of what she's wearing under it. If I required oxygen I would be holding my breath right now. Which God did I please so much that He or She gave me this woman?

Finally she lets the dress drop; the sight before me makes my dick grow rock hard. Sookie is wearing a red and white striped corset and _fuck,_ red ruffled, barely-there, panties. She looks like one of those Christmas candy canes just ready for me to lick and devour. Pam moves next to the cake and holds out a hand for Sookie to hold onto while she gracefully climbs out of the cake.

_Fuck__. Me. Hard. She's wearing Mary Janes, as well!_

Sookie makes her way across the floor, her hips swaying hypnotically as she floats towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Compton looking extremely uncomfortable.

_Yeah asshole. That __hot piece of ass is all mine._

Sookie reaches me and sits down in my lap. Before I even get a chance to say anything, her lips crash on mine and she intentionally rubs her ass against my cock.

"Happy birthday, lover."

_Happy birthday indeed. _

_Happy birthday and a merry fucking Christmas to me._

~*~

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FDM!**


	15. gypsysue

**Happy Birthday Fardareismai2 here is some nice Edward Jasper loving for ya. *wink* Have a fantastic birthday babes :D **

**Words where Calender, Passion and Artist. **

**A big thanks to VanPireNZ for running through this for me...love ya babes.**

**Oh and Ms Myers owns the boys, I just like to play with them.

* * *

**

Naked Birthday

JPOV

Every year I struggled to make this year better than the last and every year I somehow managed to pull it off. Edward wasn't hard to buy for, it's just I wanted him to have everything his heart desired.

From the first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I wanted him. His beautiful green, soulful eyes and wild bronze hair captivated me. I was seventeen years old, and Edward was sixteen when we met. We became fast friends and six months later, we started dating. The rest, as they say, is history.

We had our ups and downs over the years but always knew that together we could get through anything, and we did. From coming out, to navigating the road to adulthood, Edward was always with me, always by my side.

The day he asked me to marry him, was the happiest day of my life. It was my twenty fourth birthday and he surprised me with a romantic picnic on the beach and a pledge of forever. We had been together ten years, married for three and life couldn't have been more perfect. He showed me everyday just how much he loved me; how he made my life complete. I was a very lucky man.

"Jasper, you have a package." Edwards beautiful voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Why yes I do Edward. Do you want to play with it?" I waggled my eyebrows at him as my favorite crooked smile took over his lips.

"Don't tempt me baby, I have to get to work, but when I get home..." He trailed off before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss, his hand roaming down my body and palming my now very hard cock through my jeans. I moaned into the kiss and then whimpered loudly as he pulled away from me chuckling.

"Bastard," I mumbled, causing him to throw his head back and laugh louder.

"Got to get to the hospital love, I will be back by seven, then we can go to dinner or something. It _is_ my birthday after all."

"Yes and as I recall I gave you a very nice gift this morning." Images of his beautiful cock in my mouth as I woke him filled my mind.

"Mmmm that was indeed the best way to have been woken up. I left your package on the table by the door baby. See you later," he said, before kissing me once more and leaving. I walked to the window and watched him leave with a huge smile on my face.

Edward was twenty seven today, and tonight after the surprise party Alice demanded I throw, he was going to get his birthday present. I was excited as I picked up the package, his birthday present, off of the side table and opened it.

My eyes widened as I took in the cover of the calender I had sketched. I was an artist, and Edward was always demanding that I draw more things for him, so this year, I decided to combine his favorite things; my drawings and my body.

The sketch on the front was one I did of Edward a few weeks ago while he was sleeping, the sheet thrown lightly over his hips. He was laying on his back with one arm above his head, the other laying gently over his torso. His hair was wild and his face peaceful, with his beautiful body exposed to me. I traced my finger lightly over the V that was exposed, the sheet just covering his hidden treasure. It turned out much better than I thought it would. Emmett had done a fantastic job.

My hands started to sweat as I flipped the page to the first month, and there I was in all my glory. Well not quite all. I was laying in our bed, taking on the same position as the sketch I made of Edward, the same sheet lightly thrown over my private parts.

I continued to flip thought the pages, each month a new picture of me, laying on my stomach showing off my butt, standing under the shower, water cascading down my body, my erect penis standing up proud. Each photo showed me in a different angle, different position, highlighting all of Edward's favorite body parts. Suffice to say there were an awful lot of butt shots.

I felt a blush run up my cheeks at the thought of Emmett seeing all these. Of course there was no way I wanted strangers to see me in such intimate poses, so he was the one I turned to in the end.

Emmett was my sister's husband and ran a printing company. They put together all sorts of different things, calenders being just one of them. He was apparently very happy with the one Rose had done for him a few years back. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it away quickly.

The door bell rang, followed by a constant pounding, until Alice's impatient voice called out, "Hurry up Jasper this stuff is heavy." I heaved myself off the couch and made my way to the door to let Alice in.

"Ali its only nine, you're not suppose to be here for two more hours," I said rather exasperated by her enthusiasm at this hour of the morning. I had only had two cups of coffee and that wasn't nearly enough to deal with her yet.

"I know, but I have a few more errands to run so I figured I would drop this stuff off and head back out." She smiled at me as her eyes scanned the room falling on Edward's gift. "Oh it came, can I see it Jazz?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. I made a face at her, not sure I wanted her to see all of me again.

"Come on Jasper, it's not like I haven't seen it all anyways. I did take the pictures after all." I sighed heavily and frowned at her. It was true, I didn't want some sleazy, nude photographer looking at me like a piece of meat, so I had Alice do the shots for me, knowing she would be professional, which she was.

"So you don't need to see them again, since as you pointed out you have already seen the goods."

"Jasper, I want to see how my work came out is all."

"You saw how your work came out when we went through the proofs to find the shots to use for the calender," I huffed out, getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me and picked up the calender anyways, flipping through it quickly.

"Wow, Jasper, they came out better than I thought. Em did a really good job." I snatched the calender away from her and went to the linen cupboard where I had hidden the box I had made especially for the calender. It also held the proofs of all the pictures Alice had taken that day as a little extra treat.

"They did turn out pretty great," I admitted as I closed the case.

"Sure did and that sketch that you did of Edward was fantastic. He is going to be so happy."

"I hope so," I mumbled out, my nerves getting the best of me.

The day went by in a blur of people coming over to help set up for the party. I had showered and dressed and was pacing the hall waiting for Edward to get home while our family and friends stayed hidden in the living room. I was going to hide with them but figured Edward would know something was up if I wasn't there to greet him at the door like I did every year on his birthday.

By seven thirty, I was pacing madly, raking my hands through my hair repeatedly. Edward was never late. He always called if he got tied up. I was extremely worried, until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward," I breathed out with a sigh of relief, but then it occurred to me he didn't use the front door.

"Surprise," he yelled out, pulling me with him as he flicked the light on in the living room. Bastard knew what we were planning. He buried his head in my neck trying to still the laughter as all our family and friends stared at us in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked, turning slightly in his arms so I could see his beautiful face.

"All the cars, Jazz. Really, I would know my family's cars anywhere." He chuckled before kissing my neck and breathing out a soft "Thank you."

"Well, since the surprise is shot to hell, lets get this party started," Emmett boomed out, plucking a couple of beers from the ice tub on the table and handing them to us.

The party went on much longer than I expected. By the time it was over we were both exhausted, but I couldn't wait to get him alone and give him my real gift. The watch I had for him as a decoy went over very well. He had cracked the face of his a month ago and still hadn't gotten around to replacing it, so I got him one with a simple message inscribed on the back.

_Edward, my light, my love, my life. Eternally yours, Jasper._

He shed a tear as he read it and kissed me with so much passion I wanted nothing more than to throw him down and have my way with him right there in front of all our guests. He must have known what I was thinking because he whispered a breathy 'later' in my ear before releasing me.

We saw the last of the guests out and made our way upstairs to get ready for bed. I had his real present tucked neatly under his pillow. Once we were naked we jumped under the covers and Edward snuggled into me, his head resting on my chest.

"Thank you, Jasper, I had a wonderful birthday."

"You're very welcome baby," I said, kissing him and pushing him back gently onto his pillow so he would find his gift.

"Ouch, what the hell..." He cut himself off when his hands reached under his pillow and pulled out the box. "More?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes, as his pouty lips turned up into a sweet little smile.

"Yes baby, more, open it." I was shaking with nerves as he pushed himself up and placed the box on his lap, opening the lid. He gasped as he saw the cover of the calender, looked at me, then back to it and back to me again. The look on his face was almost comical as he pulled it out of the box to study it closely.

"When did you draw this?" he asked, running his finger over the picture I had sketched of him.

"A few weeks ago while you were sleeping. I needed it for my gift," I smirked.

He turned back to me before looking back at the calender and turning the page, a low growl emanating from his chest as he said my name. He continued to flip through the pages, each one causing his eyes to darken a little more. When he got to the end, he flipped back to the beginning and started all over again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he said, his eyes never leaving the pictures.

"There is more in the box babe," I said and he quickly looked back inside the box finding the other pictures.

"Oh God," he growled as he adjusted himself. "You are so fucking beautiful, so hot. I love you so much for doing this for me Jasper." I sighed in relief and his eyes snapped up at me at the sound.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, placing the photos and calender back into the box before placing it gently on the side table, his hand running lovingly over the lid before returning his attention back to me.

"I was just worried you wouldn't like them," I said, my eyes shinning with unshed tears. I was so happy he loved them, the way he looked at them, the care he took when he put them away.

"Jasper, this is without a doubt the best gift you have ever given me. Well besides agreeing to become my husband," he chuckled, snuggling into me as his hands roamed over my naked form. "I must say Jasper, those photos are beautiful, but nothing can live up to the real thing."

I moaned loudly as he licked up my ear before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. My hands wrapped around his back, pulling him on top of me, holding him in place. My hips moved of their own accord, grinding into him, causing us both to moan as our cocks rubbed together.

"Edward," I breathed out, as he moved down my chest, kissing and nipping his way downward until he reached my cock, taking it into his mouth. His beautiful mouth and tongue worked me into a frenzy. I reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table, and handed Edward the lube so he could prep me.

He lubed up his fingers and teased my entrance before pushing two in at once, brushing softly against my prostate. My hips bucked up and I started to fuck myself on his fingers as he added a third, his luscious mouth continuing to lavish my cock.

"Edward, please...I'm ready baby. I want you inside me." He simultaneously released me from his mouth and removed his fingers from me before rolling on the condom and lubing himself up.

He lined himself up before pushing gently into me, a rough moan leaving him as he tightened his grip on my hips, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Jasper, so warm, so tight, I love you so much," he whispered as he fully sheathed himself inside me. There was nothing better than being connected with my lover, my husband. I would never get tired of having him inside me.

"Oh God...Fuck, Edward, right there baby please more...ung." My head started to thrash back and forth as he constantly pounded into my sweet spot, and my hand flew down to my cock stroking it furiously. Edward slowed, pulling out of me almost all the way before slowly, painfully slowly, pushing back in.

"Edward, what are you doing baby? I was so close," I whined. He chuckled at my pout, before speeding up again, leaning down and capturing my lips in his.

"Bastard," I breathed out, before more moans and groans escaped me. Edward picked up the pace, his hips snapping against my thighs, as words of love and devotion left his lips.

"Edward, I'm gonna....God...cum...Fuck," I hissed out as I released all over his chest and mine.

"Jasperrrrr," he screamed out as his own orgasm took overtook him. He grunted loudly before collapsing onto me, pulling me close to him. He reached down and pulled himself out of me before tossing the condom in the bin by the bed. He got up and made his way to our bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth, having already cleaned himself.

He wiped me down lovingly, placing kisses down my chest as he cleaned me, before throwing the wash cloth into the hamper. I placed my head on his chest as he pulled the blankets up over us and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now that's how I want to spend every birthday," he sighed, kissing the top of my head. I turned my head and kissed his chest.

"Well it's my birthday next, so that means I get to do the fucking," I chuckled. Edward was top most of the time, but on special occasions he would let us switch. I loved Edward being inside me, I loved being the bottom, but every now and then it was nice to make a change.

"I'm looking forward to it myself," he replied, sounding somewhat distracted. I raised my head to find he looking at the pictures again, his eyes raking over every detail. I chuckled as I felt Edward harden underneath my leg.

"I guess you really do like those photos," I said, reaching down and stroking him. I moaned softly as he placed the pictures back into the box before pulling me on to him.

"Jasper, how about we pretend it's your birthday today," he said winking at me before handing me a condom and the lube.

Hell yeah. This was definitely going to be a long night.


	16. IndigoBuni

Happy Birthday FDM!! I hope it's a super spectacular Viking-filled day!

Prompts: birthday, corset, drink/drunk, Sweden (I'm sure there are others, but damn if I can count that high LOL)

Summary: After going out for her birthday with Amelia and Eric, Sookie wakes up and tries to recall just what happened the night before.

Rated M for language

* * *

**The Morning After**

Did you ever have one of those "oh shit" moments, when you wake up in the morning and realize not only had you drunk too much, but you talked more than was needed? I looked over at the blond-haired male figure sleeping next to me and rubbed my forehead. Eric looked so peaceful, his chest lightly sprinkled with golden hairs, his abdomen rising and falling in a slow rhythm, and the beginnings of the happy trail peeking just above the sheet.

I tried to extricate myself from the bed gently, so as not to wake him, but it was utter fail. The moment I began to move, a strong arm reached over my body and pinned me in place. I stiffened slightly, but the arm was relentless and pulled me against the warm naked body.

"Mmm, you weren't trying to leave were you?" His head nestled on my arm and his fingers drew lazy circles over my stomach.

"No, of course not." _Liar liar pants on fire_. "I was just going to use the bathroom." _You were planning on bolting_. "I was coming right back." _Suuuuuuure_.

He chuckled with his lips against the side of my breast. "If you say so. Is it because of what happened last night?"

_Just what happened last night?_

_Oh, you remember._

_I can't. Please feel free to refresh my memory._

_Ha, like I would tell you anything._

_I really need to know what I did last night._

_Talk to the hand._

Okay, my subconscious wasn't any help, and things were a little fuzzy. I was sure a shower and some food would help me remember whatever it was I did or said to end up naked in the same bed with my friend.

I tried to fake my way out of whatever fuckery happened last night. "No. I was just hoping to take a quick shower and get something to eat. I seem to have a teeny weeny hangover."

Again with the chuckling, he licked the side of my breast and made his way to my nipple. I should have been weirded out, but it felt so good, and so right. He continued, and reached up to pay attention to the other nipple, and I was caught in such a delicious vice. What the hell happened last night that I would let him do this to me?

Yes, I admit I've always had a thing for Eric. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, he taught history at the local university, and he was caring and easy to talk to, now. He was still a little on the cocky side, but I overlooked that. On top of that he had the cutest accent, especially when he got angry.

Eric was originally from Sweden, but came to live with relatives when he was in high school. His father was not in the picture and his mother had passed from cancer. His closest relatives lived in Shreveport. He and my brother Jason became best friends, and consequently, we were friends. However, he was pursued by all the hottest girls, and I just stood back and watched. He quickly became one of the BMOC. We lost touch when he graduated, but a few years ago, we bumped into each other and had been friends ever since.

I managed to push Eric off of me, and he propped himself up on his elbow, watching me sashay toward the bathroom. "If you need any help, let me know."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him. "I'll be sure to do that."

Alone finally, I ran the shower and jumped in quickly. After washing my hair and myself, I stood under the water and let it cascade over me. It didn't take long before the memories came flooding back.

**The Night Before**

Three friends walk into a bar… It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke, except this was no joke. This was my life, and the punchline was coming any time.

Tomorrow was my twenty-sixth birthday, and my best friend Amelia, dragged me out to one of the local bars to celebrate tonight, since she was leaving for the weekend. She also invited Eric, even though I thought this was going to be a girl's night out only. Amelia and I had been paired up as roommates in college. We both majored in English Lit, and I had minored in communications. We had formed a bond that continued to this day.

So there we were at the local bar, kind of packed with college students on a Friday evening. Even though the place was sort of a dive, it had some pool tables and a small dance floor with a jukebox. Sam, the bartender and owner, decided that since it was my birthday, we would get our first three rounds on the house.

Amelia knew better than to let me drink that many gin and tonics, and then get near a dance floor. I loved to dance, and after my third drink I noticed the music started blaring out of the speakers, so I took to the floor.

Oh, did I forget to mention that my best friend decided I should wear a blue and black corset, black miniskirt, and black stilettos? What the heck was she thinking? I had planned on wearing a nice skirt and blouse, but she had insisted, since it was my birthday, that I sex it up. When I had first walked in, the looks and whistles made me uncomfortable, but as I began to relax, I didn't care so much.

My hips swayed to the music, and I was dancing rather seductively, when a young man stepped in front of me and tried to hump my leg while we danced. He was immediately ripped away from me, and I gasped as Eric took my hand and led me back to the bar.

"Sookie, you've had enough to drink. Maybe we should get you home."

I plopped down on the stool next to him and pouted. This was my birthday, damnit, and I wanted to have fun. I ordered something called a zombie, and quickly downed half of it. Only half of me was paying attention to Eric and Amelia, as they seemed to be having words, but the other half was still listening to the music.

My head turned, only because Eric huffed as he headed toward the restrooms, and I seized the opportunity to finish my drink and head back out to the dance floor. Amelia joined me this time, and we were laughing and gyrating around the floor to Sexy Can I.

The young man who was dancing with me earlier came back, and we both sandwiched him, rubbing up and down all over. My head was swimming from the alcohol, and I felt like I was floating in the air, until I realized I really was floating in the air.

Apparently, Eric had come out of the restroom and saw us dancing. He walked over and hoisted me over his shoulder, exclaiming that I had had enough to drink and he was taking me home. My fists beat against his back, and when I looked up at Amelia, I could swear she had given me the thumbs up.

I don't remember how I ended up at Eric's house, only that we had gotten there. Once inside, I dug into my purse for my cell phone.

"What are you looking for?" He reached for my purse, but I snatched it away from him.

"My phone, I'm calling a cab. I'm going back and have a little fun on my birthday."

"Sookie, I'm only looking out for you. You are too drunk to go anywhere." This time he succeeded in taking my purse.

"Ha, since when do you look out for anyone but numero uno?" _There, take that party killer._

"You know I'll always look out for you."

"Why? Tell me. Why would you even bother to look out for me? You never did it before. Tell me." My voice was raised, and I hiccupped a few times.

I watched as his fists clenched and unclenched. He was trying to control his temper. "You are really something, you know that. You were the biggest stud in high school. Then you grew up and now you're just a buzzkill. What happened to you, huh? You can't even answer my question."

The word vomit that came from my mouth had a mind of its own, and I wondered where my subconscious was to tell me to shut up. She was probably still at the bar with Amelia, that's where. That last drink I had really started to have an affect on me, and my head was swimming even further. Maybe this was way they called it a Zombie.

Eric closed the distance between us in two strides, his eyes narrowed, and I braced myself for a huge argument. Instead, I got the surprise of my life. He grabbed me roughly by the arms, and pulled me into a fiery and passionate kiss. His tongue begged entrance into my mouth, and I was so surprised by his action, that I parted my lips in a gasp.

Our tongues melded into an erotic dance that burned me down to my core and ignited a fire within. It was only after he broke the kiss that I struggled for a deep breath.

"You want to know why I'd bother to look out for you?" His lips brushed over my lips, cheek, and nose as he spoke. "Because I love you, Sookie. I always have."

That knocked the wind right out of my sails, and I stumbled back. He had no choice but to let me go, and I fell back onto the couch. Stunned didn't even begin to cover my reaction to his declaration.

"Since when?" It was all I could manage to say at the moment.

"I've loved you since high school. Back then, though, I was a different guy. You never gave me the time of day, and you always shied away from me. You were right to do that. I thought I was such hot shit back then. When I went to university, I got a huge wake-up call, and did a lot of growing up. I still tend to be a little cocky, but ever since we met up again, I've hoped that you'd see how changed I was."

How was I supposed to respond to that? I patted the cushion next to me and he sat down and took my hand. For the past couple of years, I've had such a thing for him, but just how much of a 'thing' did I have? My mind wandered to our times together, and even as drunk as I was, I had an epiphany. Was I really ready to label how I felt? I looked up into Eric's eyes and felt myself tumbling into those ocean blue-green pools.

"Iloveyoutoo," I mumbled softly.

Eric cupped my cheek and pulled me toward him, our foreheads lightly touching. "Don't say it if you don't mean it. I don't want you to say it in some drunken stupor and regret it in the morning."

_Morning_? Was he expecting me to stay all night? The sudden thought of that made my body tingle and come alive with excitement. The thought of Eric making love to me found that fire inside and created a slow burn through every nerve in my body.

"I love you too, Eric. I do mean it."

I vaguely remembered him scooping me up into his arms and taking me into another room. After that, things got even fuzzier, and I couldn't remember too much.

**The Morning After (continued)**

A knock at the door brought me to my senses, and I cringed at the sound of his voice. "Are you all right in there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just trying to get rid of the haze covering my brain."

"I made some coffee for you and a light breakfast. Come into the kitchen when you're done."

I peeked out to make sure no one was there, and saw he had left me one of his t-shirts to wear. Before I entered the kitchen, I pinched the fabric of the tee and inhaled. It smelled so like him – musk, spice, and something that was uniquely him. I could have laid here on the bed and just lost myself in it for the entire morning.

Fortunately, the scent of coffee and food was stronger. When I entered, he was sitting at the table, digging into his plate. I sat down next to him and sipped on the liquid energy. We never said a word as we ate, but I could tell he was itching to talk.

Since he cooked, I insisted on cleaning up the dishes and we headed into the living room. "Sookie, can I ask you something?"

Nervous, I sat down on the couch, with him next to me. "Go ahead."

"I have two questions for you. Do you remember what you said last night, and if you do, do you regret it?"

Direct and to the point. Eric wasn't mincing words this morning, so I decided to suck it up and be direct back. "I do remember most of it, and no I don't regret it. I love you Eric."

"I'm glad. Do you remember what happened when we went into the bedroom?" A smirk spread across his lips, as if he already knew the answer.

I hesitated. The last thing I remember was being lifted into his arms. Embarrassment crept up and stained my cheeks. I wanted to say yes, but I think I was too far gone by then.

Eric laughed and I didn't know whether to be angry or even more embarrassed. He leaned in to kiss me, and then scooped me up off the couch. Walking me back toward the bedroom, he turned to look down at me, smiling. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

He kissed me once again and as he carried me through the doorway, he whispered to me. "Happy Birthday, lover."


	17. S21

Author: S-21

Words: Poetry, Painful, Pleasure

Title: The Dall

Subtitle: Baa

Note: An Eric period piece with appropriate language. Mildly slashy. M, AU.

Dedication: For FDM2, here is a special b-day valentine. Enjoy. Michelle

* * *

'You are the wave. And I the naked island.' _Je t'aime moi non_

The Rolleiflex bumped against my chest, the rhythmic movement the one constant in the sea of humanity through which I waded on my way to the artist's studio known simply as 'The Plant.' Varholl himself had called me yesterday to ask me, Eric Northman, to shoot the cover for an upcoming issue of inner/Vue after L'avoden had unexpectedly cancelled. The famous artist had been brusque on the phone, giving me just one day to find my subject among his Superstars and nail the image. If I couldn't deliver, he'd told me, he'd pass along the choice assignment to someone else.

Understanding the serendipitous nature of the offer, I was very careful with my appearance this afternoon, eventually deciding to model my clothes on Varholl's own signature look. I knew that the jaded types who worked in Varholl's films, all denizens of the underground New York art scene, would reject me if they caught even a whiff of the conscientious U of Utah undergrad I'd been until the beginning of last year. After a nasty break-up with my fiancé, the details of which were etched forever in my psyche, I'd dropped out in my senior year and headed east to New York City.

In making the move, I'd shed my religious upbringing as easily as I'd ceased wearing the sacred undergarments my former faith required I don every day of my life. This new and improved Eric was all about experimentation and exploration. Tall, athletic, with hair past my shoulders now, and a ready supply of money for drinks at Max's and other things, I was immediately welcomed into the lower echelons of the art world. I'd even found work as a staff photographer after a few months. It was an unexpected accomplishment that served to mollify the anger initially directed at me by my family.

Unfortunately, even among my new acquaintances, there were many who suspected me of being just another pretty face pretending to own a talent. I soon proved them wrong; my work, both fresh and recognizable, began to be widely circulated. Pop Art was everywhere, and I was becoming accepted as part of the scene. All of which suited me just fine; I dripped with ambition, just as my famous hotelier relatives had before me. The only difference between us was in how I had chosen to scratch my itch.

Said itch was blazing now as I stood silent and immobile on the sidewalk, inexplicably mesmerized by the non-descript building before me. There was nothing that distinguished it architecturally from any of its neighbors in the humid concrete canyon known as 16th Street. And, as befit film studio spaces, the windows on most floors were painted-over or draped in black-out material. Who knew the doors to Valhalla would prove to be double-hung, deeply dented, and covered in scratches? Even the formerly ornate brass handles were heavily damaged, bent and hanging at an odd angle. I reminded myself that similarly dilapidated structures were all too common in this part of Manhattan and proved nothing about the inhabitants.

Pushing an errant lock of hair behind my ear_, _I wondered about my next move. _Could one just walk in?_ Where were the cameras that supposedly taped all activity around The Plant?

I swallowed hard, finally nervous now about what I would find inside. Was I crazy to think I had even a remote chance of being accepted by Varholl's talented band of misfits?

Everyone in the scene knew that a lot of homos hung out with Varholl. I planned to avoid them by focusing on finding the magazine's cover image among the female superstars. If either Vera or the impossibly beautiful blonde model Necca could be tempted, I'd shoot twenty or thirty rolls of both of them. Any rejected photographs could be sold to less picky publications if either woman would sign a release. I knew socialite Emmy-S was long gone from Varholl's stable of actors, but thought there was still a chance I might run into the elfin former muse inside, or at least find someone who knew how to contact her. Photos of her still pulled big money.

Just the slim prospect of finally meeting her was sufficient to boost my courage; I entered the building and climbed the six flights to the studio offices. Looking through the open door, I saw several empty couches lined up against the walls of the reception area, but the immediate area appeared deserted. Surprisingly, the phones were silent, too.

Guess Varholl's warning that the action didn't start until much later in the day had been correct. Over-eager achiever that I was, I had run true to form by arriving well before nightfall. I thought of other recent embarrassing examples of my achiever-mentality and chuckled. The old adage _'You can take the Mormon out of Utah, but…_' played in my head; maybe this cat would never be able to change his spots.

Calmer now that I appeared to have the place to myself, I felt a familiar rush at the thought of exploring the famed filmmaking studio on my own. I left the well-lit public space and began randomly moving down hallways that appealed. The back rooms showed signs of neglect. Most of the harsh fluorescent lights were burned out, and bags of trash were everywhere. I soon relaxed and began seriously checking out the empty studios. The building wasn't large, but The Plant had the entire floor; I wanted to experience all of it while I could.

I was looking at what I hoped would translate as interesting angles behind my subjects when the sound of someone clearing his throat startled me. I turned too quickly, stumbled, and crashed against a wall, smashing my hand as I tried to cushion the Rolleiflex. The clumsy movements and my recovery had made unexpectedly loud noises.

The man who'd found me was openly staring at me. I was focused on a spot over his shoulder.

"Exploring, huh." The questioner, probably no more than twenty, must have seen the camera and black bag holding the rolls of film because I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm 'Zandro. For this week, at least. Are you here to get my photograph?" The voice had a high New York drawl, the words slightly slurred. He extended his hand in a universal gesture of goodwill, and I took it. I had time to notice the smaller man's hand was engulfed by my much larger one before I felt the spark that jumped between us.

Blinking in astonishment, I looked down into the face of a street-wise Adonis with a compact, but still perfect physique. His skin was clear and firm with a small mole on his cheek. The silky sun-kissed hair, worn long and twisted over his shoulder, framed expressive eyes an unusual shade of gray-blue. 'Zandro was dressed in a tight burgundy tank and jeans, his well-defined arms tanned and sporting a single black-inked tattoo of a man's name.

Gathering my thoughts, I introduced myself and explained my mission. I admitted to wanting to see more of the environment where I'd be spending the next twenty-four hours looking for that elusive cover image.

"You could shoot me. I've just starred in a couple of Manning's underground art flicks."

I squinted, but didn't recognize him from any of The Plant's stills I'd perused in the City Library's collection the previous evening. But the guy was both charismatic and a flaming androgynous beauty. I'd always had an eye for beautiful male faces, and this one met all my criteria.

"Okay," I said. "I'll set up for some test shots. I saw a room a few doors back with lights I could use …"

He cut in. "I know just where you mean, dude. Follow me." He paused and then said, "We are the only ones here, you know. Others won't begin filing in until after six."

I nodded, noticing he brushed against my arm and hip as he pushed past me in the narrow hall. It was distracting, but his comment had piqued my interest.

"Hey, 'Zandro, anyone else on site? Where is building security? I know it's early, but no receptionist? Doesn't seem right."

Looking slightly abashed, he explained he doubled as guard when Varholl needed extra help. The receptionist had called in sick, so he was 'watching the door.'

Wondering if I was wasting my time and my expensive film, I casually asked about the acting roles he'd claimed earlier.

"In one film, I play a cowboy." He hesitated, but continued after editing whatever he'd been about to say. "In another coming out next month that Pat is tentatively calling _Skin_, I'm a street hustler. In the preliminary critics' screenings here in New York, I've received glowing notices." The pride was evident in his voice.

I liked what that last remark said about him and felt a small, unexpected stirring of lust. He could easily be a real street hustler Varholl had found; he was both a compelling figure and a very young man. Did that mean 'Zandro was just another Plant homo? And why did I care if he was?

Almost slamming into him when he stopped without warning, I saw that 'Zandro had taken us to the room I wanted. I followed him inside and confirmed my earlier impression of how easily the lighting could be re-arranged for my first impromptu shoot of a Plant actor.

After setting up, I posed my compliant subject against the exposed wall column, a knee bent behind him, his silhouette framed by one of the many covered windows. I casually asked if he'd ever met Emmy-S.

"Yeah, we worked together." His accent thick, he smiled shyly at my interest. "She's a great gal. Rides the white horse, you know."

"Yeah, I heard." I paused. "You seem very natural. Have you worked as a model?"

"Lots of nudes out in California." It was his turn to pause. "Here as well, Eric."

Without asking, he stopped speaking and shrugged his tank over his shoulders, pitching it into a corner and out of the shot.

Whoa! The guy had the sort of pecs and abs usually seen on younger bodybuilders. And his nipples were both small and perfect, a pale pink color that couldn't be natural, but it was. With effort, I tore my gaze away from his nipples only to get sucked into examining his sculpted chin and sensuous, pouty mouth, a faint shadow outlining the curve of his jaw.

'Zandro's lips pulled back into a genuine smile as he caught me staring at his assets. With difficulty, I quelled a strong urge to pinch the flesh around his nipples and bite the small buds that were standing at attention now.

My gaze dropped quite naturally to his crotch, and I watched in fascination as his interest twitched beneath the jeans. His hips were narrow and fluid, moving in time to some internal melody. Completely besotted now, I imagined the feel of his bare skin beneath that tight workmanlike material. My eyes caressed his gleaming, hairless chest and the small russet-colored tufts in the hollows of the muscled arms he had stretched over his head. I had to restrain myself from drawing that curly red-gold treasure into my mouth and tugging until he pleaded with me to stop.

Thinking about touching him more intimately, and wondering if he felt the same about me, I leaned in again and disinterestedly adjusted his arms to better capture the lighting I'd arranged. I was dangerously close to his chest and allowed my breath to drift over the skin on his neck, observing the minute throb of his pulse in his throat.

"Eric," he offered in a voice both low and gentle, "Why don't I lose the jeans? I don't mind."

The ache in my cock flared in response, but I didn't let on.

"Yeah, that would make for a more interesting layout." We both ignored the obvious; nude shots on the cover of a magazine wouldn't attract the mainstream audience inner/Vue was trying to reach for its advertisers.

I stayed close as the Adonis unbuttoned and dropped his jeans to the concrete floor. He was wearing a pair of tight silk boxers, a deep crimson color. I had a moment to think that the boxers looked more like swim trunks before he hooked his thumbs beneath the edges and pulled.

In a moment, he stood entirely nude. And he was perfection; smooth skin, large cock, and a dark nest of hair covering his groin. I had time to think about the contrast between his coloring and my own golden shades before my hand slid into the curly hair and underneath his balls. I watched his smile until it disappeared from view as my lips eagerly covered his, my tongue darting into the opening I'd been coveting since I'd seen him standing guard over the Plant's meager furnishings.

'Zandro's face, his body, and cock standing rigidly upright, thick and straight, was erotic poetry of the finest sort. I wanted to devour it and him; maybe then I'd finally learn what _pleasure_ really meant.

As if he'd read my thoughts, I felt his arms tighten around my chest, as his hands traced slowly down my ribs to the tops of my cotton slacks. He stopped, letting me make the decision for him.

I hesitated. Although my cock was aching for his touch, I knew my first time would be painful. But 'Zandro had what I craved, what I was crazed for; he could finally answer all _my_ questions. Here, now, he'd freely give me what I'd admitted a few months ago I'd come to New York to find.

I nodded, and his hands slid underneath the heavy cotton and gripped my ass. I groaned around his tongue. When a sexual experience is new, anything seems exciting. I knew I would enjoy the pain…eventually.

"Unclench for me, Eric." And though _I was a bigger man than him—taller, longer arms_, I couldn't help but obey. His fingers began their own happy explorations.

* * *

'Zandro had pulled away after the first few minutes of our coupling, insisting we retreat to The Plant's couches for our mutual comfort. I'd reluctantly let him go, feeling strangely empty as his legs slipped from around my waist to slide back down either side of my much longer limbs. Taking his hand this time, I followed him back to the reception area to help haul a red velvet couch smelling faintly of dog into a small private office. Naked, eager, we'd once again fallen on each other, 'Zandro taking his pleasure first, and then it was my turn.

I fucked my first man as easily as if I'd done it all my life, and I felt sated in a way I'd never experienced with my ex-fiancé Amelia. All my questions had finally been answered, and the intensity of the answers had surprised even me.

It was Varholl himself who eventually found us, me on top with 'Zandro's crossed ankles resting against the small of my back. I wasn't planning on letting go of him just yet, and had locked my wrists beneath his shoulder blades in a fierce embrace. I'd heard the other man approaching, but not knowing who it was, hadn't bothered to lift my head in greeting. I wasn't ready to give up the sensation of my face buried in the sweet smell of my new lover's neck.

Varholl's famous monotone didn't mask the smirk behind his greeting. "Welcome to my studio, Eric. Glad 'Zandro was able to get you inside. Looks like you'll _fit_ _in_ well here after all." I turned my head to meet his eyes and grinned, hoping his easy acceptance of us meant he'd be equally lax about my meeting the deadline for the magazine's cover shot.

Stretching, I made as if to move off 'Zandro, but in truth, I wanted a few more hours alone with him, or at least time to re-enact the vigorous fuck he'd given me earlier and maybe try some new stuff. But I guessed the late hour, and Varholl's own arrival, signaled the imminent return of The Plant's folk; we'd likely either have to leave soon for my apartment or find a way to block the small office's door.

I rose up to meet Varholl's less-than-friendly smile. I was confused by it. _Did he want 'Zandro for himself?_

"And 'Zandro," Varholl continued, carefully watching my expression, "your wife called earlier. The baby's sick again. I promised Suki I'd pass along her message."

Mouth gone dry, I barely hear his next words.

"May I suggest you call her _before_ she comes looking for you?"

* * *

'_A hustle here, and a hustle there…' c/r L. Reed _


	18. Vanpirenz

**Skype Sex**

A/N: So, Happy Birthday, FDM. I hope your birthday was everything you wanted it to be, and if it wasn't, I hope this little ficlet helps ease the pain. Hope you enjoy this little bit of PWP. xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, although I would happily roleplay this scene with Mr. Northman.

* * *

I don't know why Eric insisted on getting me this computer. It just seems superfluous to me. Yes, superfluous. That was Tuesday's Word of the Day and by golly, it was definitely fitting.

"Please tell me again why I need this contraption, Eric."

"Because it's easier to see you with, my dear," Eric chuckled.

"You so don't need to get all Little Red Riding Hood in my face."

"I just like being _in your face_," said Eric, as he cocked an eyebrow towards the webcam.

Had I been standing in front of Eric, I would have rolled my eyes and walked away. My patience always failed me when I was frustrated, which happened often with Eric, especially at times like these where his innuendos were anything but subtle.

He was adamant that I needed a computer at home, which made no sense to me. Everything I needed to do could be done in person or over the phone. My cell phone was enough technology for me, thank you very much. Eric, however, really wanted to be able to video chat with me when we were apart, having muttered something about this being even better than phone sex. Did he seriously expect me to flash my girls, or even my cooch, over the Internet for anyone to intercept? Seriously?

So I did what I could to show my disapproval. I stuck out my tongue toward the little round hole that Eric said was the camera and gave him my best 'Up yours' face.

The sudden wisp of air I felt was the only indication of his entrance, as my computer was whisked away and my hands pinned beside me on the couch. A small gasp of surprise was all that escaped my mouth as Eric stood over me, his face just inches from mine. I looked into his lustful eyes that brimmed with arousal, my heartbeat increasing in response.

"You know what your tongue does to me. How am I supposed to see if this will work with you tempting me like that?" Eric moaned as his hips thrust forward, his mouth inching even closer to mine as he did. "I can't resist you, Sookie, especially if you are in a tempestuous mood."

"Hold the fuck up! I thought you wanted to show me how to do this Skype thing?" I said as I pulled back and looked at Eric incredulously.

"It seems to work fine at the moment," he said. His eyes were wandering down my face to my lips that parted spontaneously as if commanded by his gaze. Obviously picking up on my subtle body signs, a smirk rose on his face and he used his knees to pry my legs apart and knelt between them, leaning in enough to place tender kisses between my heaving breasts. His touch sent a light shiver through my body and ignited a warmth between my legs. Softly, he trailed his lips up my chest, his tongue easing out along my neck to leave a thin glistening line. Tracing the shell of my ear, the warmth of his breath drifted over me as he spoke," I would rather see if _other_ things work."

"Oh? Shall we see if the blender works now?"

Eric's head tilted back as laughter burst from his mouth. "I'm not talking about kitchen appliances, Sookie."

Without wasting another second, his hands released mine only to wrap around my waist and lift me up and over the arm of the couch.

"I have a much better idea, Sook." With that he leaned in and pushed his bulging pants into my backside as his hands lifted my shirt and pushed my bra upward, freeing my breasts. A little squeak escaped my lips as he cupped them in his hands and rolled my peaked nipples between his fingers. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs just knowing what was coming next.

"Well, at least the squeak still works. Shall we try the moan next, Sookie?"

He pushed the thin lace of my panties aside and slid his fingers along the length of my pussy, easing his fingers forward so that they were on either side of my clit before he squeezed and then rubbed the sensitive nub.

"Mmmm, Eric, your hands know just what my body needs," I moaned with each passing of his fingers over my clit.

"The moan still works too, I see. Should we try the gasp next, Sookie? Huh?" His fingers continued to work me as he spoke. All I could do was continue to moan as Eric's fingers slipped beneath the edge of my panties and ripping them free with one swift motion. The suddenness of his action caused a gasp to heave from my lips.

"Mm...that's right Sookie." He pulled his hands around to grasp the curves of my ass as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Now, how about we see if you can still scream, shall we?"

"Anything, Eric. Please, don't make me wait," I pleaded.

The sound of the zipper being slowly opened behind me caused my body to quiver in anticipation. When he leaned in and ran the tip of his cock along the line of my ass, I nearly exploded with the need to feel the full length of him inside me.

"Please..." That was all I could muster, my need to feel him seemed to prevent any further ramblings from me.

"Oh, is this what you want?" Eric asked, placing his cock at my entrance and easing himself within the warmth of my wet folds.

"Ungh...yes!"

Eric continued to chuckle as he leaned in and grasped my breasts before pulling almost completely out of me and slamming back in, his hands the only thing keeping me from falling over the edge of the couch.

"Yes!" I screamed, the feeling of him inside me overpowered any will of mine to stay quiet. He pulled out again and again, slamming in completely each time, as I alternately screamed his name and the word 'yes' as each stroke of his thick cock pushed inside to fill me completely, perfectly. He moved one hand up to my face, cradling me, as the other slid underneath to my clit, where he rubbed and stroked me relentlessly.

I could tell we were both close, the swell of his cock making it feel even tighter, as the sensations built low and steady where our bodies met. I eased my hand underneath me and covered his hand with mine, both of us moving towards our climax. A final flick of my clit and a grunt from Eric pushed me to my peak, as I clenched around him, our bodies pulsing together rhythmically as we both came hard, screaming out in pleasure. He continued to ride me, prolonging our orgasms by sliding in and out of me before finally collapsing on top of my back.

"Fuck, Sookie. Your pussy is so damn good."

Catching my breath, I answered, "It sure is. A lot better than Skype-fucking, don't you think?"

He laughed against my back. "Yes, Sookie, you are so right."


	19. Zhivago3

**Title: **_**Happy Slash-Day, Jasper!**_

**For: **_**FDM's Birthday! Enjoy it girl!**_

**Key words: **_**Snow & Corset**_

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN A BLACK SATIN CORSET…

* * *

**

"Edward?"

Where was he? He told me to meet me at the country house when I got back. Said he had a birthday surprise for me. A huge snow storm had hit Chicago and the plane had been delayed for hours. Some fucking birthday this was turning out be. Ugh. So the second the plane landed, I ran to the car that Edward had sent for me and went directly to the house. I called him to let him know I was finally in the car and would be there as soon as traffic allowed… so where the hell was he?

"Edward!" I walked into the kitchen and saw a card and a wrapped present.

_Jasper,_

_Happy Birthday Gorgeous. _

_Open your present then meet me in the bedroom…_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I unwrapped the present to find a La Perla box. _Ummm… ok…._ It was extremely light. I opened the box and unfolded the tissue paper, to find…. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What the hell?

"Edward! What's going on? The box is empty baby!" I took the box and made my way to the bedroom. The door was closed. This was getting a little strange. I opened the door slowly and stepped in. The sight that met me was breathtaking.

There was Edward, kneeling on a white suede pillow from our bed, in front of the huge floor to ceiling picture windows that looked out onto our back yard. The sky was gray and looked as if it may start snowing again any minute. Our world was covered in a white blanket of snow. The love of my life was naked before me. A black satin corset was snapped and tied around his torso. His pale skin was luminescent in the gray light coming in through the windows.

His arms were by his side; his dick was at half mast. His sexy, copper hair was sticking up in every direction, just how I liked it. He was a vision and it was the single most erotic thing I had ever seen. The box slipped from my fingers to the floor. My jaw had dropped in sheer surprise and my breath was speeding up by the second. _Was I drooling?_ _Probably_. I wiped my mouth and slowly took off my coat, never taking my eyes from the beauty in front of me.

So, he was my gift, wrapped up in satin. Perfect.

I slowly undressed myself, not able to look away from the man I loved and was currently lusting after. He didn't move once. He was waiting for me to make a move. And I would. I left all my clothes in a messy pile by the door. When I was naked and ready for him, I slowly stalked toward him. I took a mental picture with every step. I wanted to remember this.

When I finally reached him, I let my fingers run through his hair. I latched my hand around his copper locks. Slowly, I pulled him toward my ever growing erection. He didn't need any direction as I suddenly felt the warmth of his breath on my dick. I looked down to see his tongue dart out and slowly begin to lick my head.

I wanted more. I pulled his head closer, forcing him to wrap his extraordinary lips around me.

"Ahhhh…." I let out when his soft lips started sucking gently. His tongue made circles around my tip as he stayed there, just trying to swallow me whole. I pulled his head further down my shaft. His teeth grazed me as he went. I hissed loudly - sweet fucking torture.

When I could feel the back of his throat, I pulled his head forward and back down. He knew what I wanted, and started bobbing up and down on my shaft, every so slightly grazing me with his teeth as he went. God, he knew exactly what I liked.

"Edward, just like that."

He hummed, and the feeling went right to the pit of my stomach. I was growing with every pass of his lips, with every scrape of his teeth. He was making me impossibly hard. I was aching for more and pulled out, getting the slightest 'popping' noise from his mouth as I pulled away.

I looked Edward up and down. That fucking corset was exquisite on him, but nothing was as beautiful as his long, hard, proud dick standing straight up, waiting to be touched and fucked. I licked my lips. As much as I wanted to bury myself inside of him, his pulsing thickness was hard to ignore.

I pulled him up by the arms, and led him to the bed. He lay on his back, exposing every inch of his stunning body to me, and I quickly lowered my mouth onto him. He tasted salty, musky, and all man. As I lavished his rod with my mouth, I could hear him moan for me. I tried to continue but the sounds of his pleasure made me wild with lust.

I lifted my head, told him to turn around, and grabbed at his perfect fucking ass. I could see the crisscrossing of the satin cords that laced across his back from the corset and growled. I lifted his hips, reached for the lube that was conveniently already on my bedside table, _thank you Edward_, and dribbled some on my dick, then his backside.

I couldn't wait any longer and thrust myself inside of him with force. We both cursed at the swift thrust, and as he arched his back, he pressed himself into my pelvis, wanting more. I slammed myself in and out of his body, grabbing onto his hips, ass, thighs, whatever I could get my hands on.

With every move, the satin he had wrapped himself in slipped further and further down his body until it rubbed against my shaft every time I entered Edward. It was smooth and cool, and made me shudder. I knew I was close, I could feel my muscles starting to strain. My body was ready to come. I reached around to grab onto Edward, make him come with me, but he beat me to it. Balancing on one perfectly sculpted arm, Edward took everything I gave him. Knowing that he was touching himself, bringing himself to his own orgasm, caused mine to push forward.

I felt a warmth spread through me. My breath hitched as every muscle tightened. When I heard Edward gasp and cry out, I couldn't control myself any longer and let go, silently screaming as my body released into the beautiful man beneath me.

When I could breathe, when I could move, I slowly pulled out. I collapsed on the bed, a sweating, panting mess. I felt the mattress dip next to me as an equally warm and wet body joined me. I looked to my left to see Edward smiling at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, amused.

"Nothing."

"Mhmm. Tell me."

"I just can't wait to see you in the corset is all."

"I couldn't look half as magnificent as you did."

"Let me be the judge of that birthday boy."

What a perfect fucking birthday.

**A/N**

**Hope you have a perfect fucking birthday too! Mucho kisses and hugs, and dreams of naughty things,**

**-Zhiv**


	20. tjbaby

Happy birthday FarDareisMai2. Hope you had a happy jolly one darlin'. This here is for you and I'm a'poppin' my SVM cherry just for you, love ^_~ (just don't get used to me writing this instead of Twi, k?)

Title: **Reverie**  
Universe: Southern Vampire Mysteries  
Characters: Pam, Godric  
Genres: General, AU,  
AN Notes: SVM is not mine though I'll happily lend Eric out for FDM's birthday. This is an alternate universe story.

* * *

_A long time ago, many many moons ago_....

Yesterday was just a moment in another time. Today Pam had to concentrate on behaving as if everything was going according to plan. If anyone saw her now, sitting her boudoir, addressing herself in the looking glass, they might think she had a little tipple. Her hands were shaking and she had a pale drawn look to her.

She continued to powder her face, extending it down to the top of her shift. Her corset would be put on after she finished her toilet. One of her maids stood behind her, finishing the powder on her hair. It sat piled above her face, in what Pam secretly thought was a ridiculous affair. Piled high surrounding a basket, her hair towered above her head, the fashion was supposed to be elegant and to elongate the neck, but instead it made women do the ridiculous including having cages and the like embedded into their hair. She scoffed silently. The sublime to the ridiculous she thought.

Pam stared blankly at her face in the looking glass. It was thinner than the last time she had seen him. He would notice she knew that. But it was hard to erase the years.

"Miss? Are ye ready to get into yer dress now? The Admiral said ye should be getting' ready as the carriage has arrived."

Unhurriedly, she stood up, and walked to her bed. Her hands gripped the post as her maids placed her into the corset. The tightness in her chest was only emphasised as her stays were laced up. She looked at her dress with distaste. It required several maids to help her dress, the pearl buttons small, and did up at the back. She didn't mind that, but she did mind having a dress that was almost as wide as she was high.

Once on, she turned to look at herself once more in the mirror-glass. The image was unclear and slightly concave, but nonetheless she saw a tall woman, posture erect, her bosom high, her bodice tight fitting, and from the waist, well it extended beyond the extent of the glass. Oh yes she was fashionable indeed. Her skirt was 3 yards wide. Her face was white, courtesy of the powder that ladies wore in society nowadays, her breasts threatening to topple out of the top of her gown by some nameless modiste in France. The fabric was delicate voile, perfect for the garden affair she was intending on attending.

"Miss, you need to make sure that your shoes don't catch on yer dress."

Oh yes, the shoes - the ridiculous foot pinching shoes. Richly layered in expensive silk, her shoes were high in the heels and far less comfortable than the cabin boy shoes she adorned all those years ago. Her feet curled in remembrance of that comfort. She shook her head and after one last look in the mirror-glass, turned and headed out to the landing.

She paused at the top of the stair, her hand on the balustrade. Once again, she was struck by the sheer lavishness of her home. The chandelier hung across from where she stood, the crystals flashing the light, reflecting the light from the candles within. Never would she have thought that her life would once again be like this, opulent, lavish and the sheer indulgence of the aristocracy a needless frivolous thorn in her side. She sighed, and taking a deep breath, stepped down towards the magnificent foyer where her husband waited.

"Are we ready?" God, she hated how he always spoke in the royal we. She had her own persona for goodness sake. _He _always spoke as if they were joined at the hip, and yet nothing could be further from the truth. Her husband slept far away from her, his set of rooms far in another wing of the house.

Pursing her lips, she nodded stiffly. She loathed her husband with a passion, but that was not uncommon within her peers. Many of them similarly disliked their husbands, and engaged in affairs. She herself had indulged in that very thing only the day before.

"Shall we?" he said and presented his arm. Pam took it stiffly, and walked out towards the awaiting carriage. Her dress would not allow him to sit near her, as if she had wanted it anyway; she sat on one side and cast her mind back to the previous day.

She had been in their drawing room, her skirts high above her head, her legs bare. Her lover had knelt between her open legs and his mouth was doing delicious things to her crotch.

His fingers had brushed tenderly along her inner thighs, creating frissons of desire as they traced ever decreasing circles towards the apex of her legs. As he had glided his hand up the line of her thigh, he drew an upward line following the crease in her leg and curved his palm over the smoothness of her hip. He'd followed down the backs of her ass, behind her legs and down to her knees before pulling them further apart.

She'd been able to feel the warmth of his breath over her damp curls, and her breath hitched as she'd felt the tentative caress of his tongue reaching out to touch the tip of her sensitive nub. His hands had moved up to part her nether lips and he'd delved that moist tongue into her folds, tasting her, and she could only lean her head back as he'd plundered his tongue inside her.

The teasing caress of his fingertips as they'd brushed over her plump inner lips had made her bite her lip as they persistently bade entrance and slowly parted her, dipped inside and drew out gradually, spreading her juices over her lips. Her hips jerked, aching to feel more, and she'd heard his low chuckle as he lightly nuzzled against her, letting the vibrations of his low, rumbling, laughter flow over her sensitive skin. Anticipation had coursed readily through her, excitement built inside as his hair trailed across her curls and his warm lips brushed teasingly over, around, and down her heated flesh.

Tension coiled inside her body as his fingers slid achingly slowly inside her; lingering, teasing, at her opening before little by little, they inched inside. His mouth laved at her clit, licking and suckling as if a babe at the breast, lavishing it with minute attention to detail and her body writhed and twisted at the explosion of feeling running riotously through her.

She felt him brush his tongue against her nub, moving it in circles against her, pressing first lightly with the tip then firmly, teasing her to a pitch that had her nerves singing, aching to be released. Her lover's fingers joined his tongue as they both toyed with her outer lips, slid down to her vaginal opening and back up across her centre cleft towards her clitoris.

Sensations flooded her senses, threatened to overwhelm her mind and her muscles were so tight in anticipation that she could barely breathe. Everything was connected; her breasts, her loins and that skillful tongue of her lover. Her body ached for its release and still he played her body like an instrument and he the skilled musician.

Bucking involuntarily as his fingers stroked the inside of her, teasing that sensitive spot in her most inner sanctum and causing sensation after sensation to wash over her, Pam had felt his hand moving, his finger still caressing that secret spot just inside of her body and she'd fought to breathe.

Her clit was so sensitive now after his ministrations and still he teased it mercilessly. His fingers pulled back the hood and she hissed as he flattened his tongue and flicked it directly on the exposed nerve. Her feet flat on his shoulders, she used them to grind herself against him as he stroked and flicked and maintained that steady rhythm, his questing fingers sliding in and out of her, nudging the gentle flesh within to continuously give before their gentle exploration.

The pressure had built up inside her, spreading from her lower abdomen to her middle, like a slow unfurling fire, until with a final desperate jerk of her hips, the dampness, the trickle of moisture turned into a deluge as she came with a violence that surprised her, around his fingers and over his still moving mouth.

"Miss!" The door had opened with a bang. "The master is home. Quickly, get upstairs with you!"

Sighing, Pam had laconically taken in her maid's agitated movements with a wry glance before she resignedly lowered her bare legs from around her lover's shoulders. Blissfully sated for the time being, she'd languidly stood up and caressed her lover's face, sliding her fingertips over his fangs. Brushing her lips lightly across his, she briefly leaned her forehead against him as she said throatily, "Thank you Godric." He smiled as he knelt before her and she brushed her lips against his once more before straightening and sweeping regally out of the room.


	21. Leia1912

By: Leia1912

Title: Education

Prompts: desk, muscle, poetry

* * *

I often think about going to school. It's one of my big regrets, that because of my "gift" (curse, more like it), I could never concentrate enough to make it into college. I even considered a few night classes, but I just knew how hellacious that would be. You're not going to do your best in learning Spanish verbs if you're constantly fending off your neighbor's worries about whether the teacher will catch him cheating.

Still, I often think about going to school and I even dream about it, wondering if that would have been a better path for me. That's why I was sitting up on this moonless night, Eric in down-time next to me.

"Did you send that dream to me?" I asked. He didn't answer, of course; Snoozing Beauty just remained perfect and still on the bed next to me. "It sounded like you."

Closing my eyes again, I let myself remember…

"Shit, I forgot my pen, can you hook me up?" Amelia was saying next to me. My eyes adjusted to the bright light of the classroom, the chatter of students filing in and taking spots around us. I handed her a pen from my purse and watched the doorway.

It was time for the weekly show. Sure enough, the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen strolled into the classroom. He was tall, blond, and his body was a crime against nature. I knew, because my nature sure had a lot of thoughts of crime when I was looking at him. I'd never been able to get any work done the week he'd worn a too-short t-shirt, exposing the lower line of his back when he sat diagonal from me. I'd nearly blurted out, "Briefs!" when the teacher had asked me for my response to the week's homework.

I wasn't alone in my obsession. The entire room watched him glide into the room. I didn't talk to him, of course. I kept my eyes lowered as he took his usual seat across the classroom. He was too big for his desk, his legs sprawling out almost obscenely. Behind him, in a huff, his female friend threw herself into a desk. "I don't know why you want me to go along with this shit. It's not as if you're not—"

"English—it is a rigid language," he said, in lightly accented speech. The woman with him snorted again as Amber, one of the cheerleaders in the class, instantly turned to him with a smile.

"Rigid isn't the right word. You mean hard, I think."

"Hard." He seemed to roll the word around ion his tongue, staring at the now-sweating Amber. He put a hand on his thigh and stroked it thoughtlessly. "Is it?"

The woman behind him rolled her eyes blatantly and I couldn't help but giggle.

This was Eric Northman, the biggest pain in our teacher's behind. Amelia and I both suspected he was a lot more fluent than he let on; his mistakes were always loaded with the most awful innuendo, and he seemed to delight in asking for corrections when it came to anything possibly sexual. I remember when he had asked on the first day about dress customs—"I come to Sweden and we find the body beautiful. Do you like to be naked?" he asked, causing the teacher to turn red and every woman in the room to start fanning herself. He nearly caused a riot when he turned to the girls nearest him and asked if they objected to him being naked sometime. I snickered at the memory. He was a complete pervert, but there was something funny in how he could say these things with a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

Something funny, that is, until he became _my_ pain in the behind. Today the teacher decided to group us up to work on a crossword of biology vocabulary. And of all the partners, I got, you guessed it, Eric.

"You could sit in my lap as we speak. We do that in Sweden," he told me.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Maybe the rest of your harem here is ignorant, but I'm not."

He smiled with closed lips; the tip of his tongue darted out to wet them. "What kind of knowledge do you have, my….partner?"

"Not the kind you're thinking about. Now stop it and get to work."

Eric, as I suspected, knew a lot more than he let on. We worked well together—too well, as he seemed to have his eyes locked on me the entire time. And if I squirmed a lot—well, the desk was just uncomfortable, okay? And he kept reminding me of this.

"I enjoy learning these words with you. Perhaps you would like to practice them later?" He smoothed his shirt over his tightly muscled abdomen—not that I noticed, of course.

I gave him a Look. "If you keep talking filthy like that, I'm telling the teacher. I'm a lady, you know."

He smiled. "We could study our poetry lesson, then. 'Let us roll all our strength and all/Our sweetness up into one ball,/And tear our pleasures with rough strife…' "

"How are you two working?" the teacher appeared above us, before I could react. I think she was half-afraid I'd comment on Eric's bad manners—even now, he was nudging my foot with his own.

"Oh, he'll get on fine with that one," I heard Eric's blond note-taker comment. She was working with Amelia, I saw, who giggled far too obviously for my tastes.

"I would like to get on her," Eric observed innocently, again with the angelic expression on his face as the classroom burst into giggles. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Mmmm….yes, well," the helpless teacher said, and fled.

That was too much for me. I did what years with Jason had taught me to do: I kicked him. Granted, Eric was built like a mountain and probably as easily hurt, but it did the job. He gave me a startled look.

"Talk about me that way again and I'll kick more than your shin, buster."

His lecherous look slid into something else—almost like respect. "My apologies, then."

"Apology accepted," I shot back stiffly.

"So will you grab anything when you kick me?" His eyes were too blue and mirthful.

"Eric!"

I woke up to my own voice and the memory of his roaring laughter in my ears. Next to me, my pain in the rump continued to rest, no doubt dreaming up all the ways he could torment me in real life. I smiled at how he was carelessly sprawled on his side, his limbs taking up the whole bed. Sure, I could've gone on to college, but what if I had missed out on this? What if I had missed out on a guy who made me laugh like nobody's business (and well, did other things to me that were nobody's business, too.)

I leaned over to brush my lips against his hair. "Don't tell anybody, but I kind of like your kind of education, Eric Northman."


	22. YogaGal: Part Deux

_**A/N:**__ What? Two one-shots from moi? Listen, when it comes to FDM, I just can't help myself ;) _

_Here's a little silly Chanukah fun for my lovely FDM. Chag samach and Yom Hudelet Sameach, motek. Ad mea v'esrim! (got to love transliteration, eh?)_

_Big thanks to Lexiecullen17 for beta'ing this_ for me!

Word prompts: Chanukah * Wine * Driedel

oh, and anything Twi related totally belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just get them drunk on the Manny!

* * *

"Did you bring the wine?" Jasper asked, as he rang the doorbell.

I held up the bottle of Pinot Noir I had picked out from my wine collection.

"Right here. It's an excellent vintage, I'm sure they'll love it. So, why is this at Peter's parents' house again?"

I was still unsure as to why we were here. Jasper had told me that his friend from law school had invited us for a holiday party. Never one to turn down a party, Jasper had agreed to attend. Of course, as the dutiful boyfriend that I am, I acquiesced and was tagging along with him. Then yesterday, he informed me that the party would be at Peter's parents' house. That sounded kind of weird to me, but Jasper didn't seem to think much of it.

"I dunno, man. Maybe his place is too small to host a party, or maybe it's got roaches. Who the hell knows. We'll have some snacks, a drink, and then we can head back to your place, I promise."

Right then, the door opened, not giving me a chance to answer. Peter was standing in front of us, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming. You're uh…you're the first ones here."

I glanced at my watch, noting that we actually were twenty minutes late, and wondered what the hell was up. I tried to catch Jasper's attention, but he was already inside and taking off his coat. I slipped mine off and handed it to Peter as I looked around the place.

It was…interesting. We were standing in the living room, and I felt like we had time warped to the seventies. The couch was covered in some sort of shiny plastic, while the blue shag carpet beneath my feet looked ancient. A few crocheted afghans were draped over the couch, and a large crystal bowl full of M&Ms sat on the glass coffee table. I almost reached out to grab a few, but they looked like they'd been sitting out there for a few years. I turned my attention to the walls, which were covered with strange oil paintings of sad clowns and little teacup dogs.

I sat down on the couch with a noisy squeak and tried to get comfortable. Jasper sat next to me looking uneasy.

"What the hell is this place?" I hissed out under my breath.

"I have no idea, but I feel like we just entered the Twilight Zone. One drink and we're out of here, I swear!"

I looked around to see if I could find the bar, but there wasn't one. The air smelled heavenly, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Before I could ask Peter what was cooking we were interrupted.

"Boys!" I heard a loud, melodic voice call out from the kitchen.

A ruddy-faced, rotund woman wearing a brightly colored house-dress, covered with a food stained apron stepped through the doorway, waving her arms at us. For a moment, I was hypnotized by the large flaps of skin that swayed in the breeze, as her arms flew back and forth in welcome.

"Shalom! Welcome to our home. Happy Chanukah! It's so wonderful to have the house full of young, growing boychicks. Peter, where are your manners? Get your friends a drink. Now boys, come! Eat!"

I turned towards Jasper and mouthed, "Boychicks?"

He was no help since he shrugged and looked just as confused as I felt. I was glad Peter was getting us a drink, which reminded me that we had our bottle of wine. I held it out to his mother, who took it from me, looking at it suspiciously. She held it up close to her face and actually sniffed it.

"Morty!" she shouted, and an older gentleman, presumably Peter's father, appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, dear."

"Look, the boys brought…this," she said, holding out the bottle to him with a tight smile.

He peered at it, just as she had, before giving her a curious look. She whispered to him, but it was loud enough so that the entire neighborhood could probably hear.

"Go get the good stuff."

Morty dutifully complied and was out of the room in a flash. Peter's mom gave us a huge smile before launching into a series of questions, hardly giving us a chance to answer.

"So, you know my Peter from school?"

"Well…Jasper knows him from school and I-" I was unable to finish before she began again with the questions.

"Do you boys have girlfriends?" I gave Jasper a look before we both shook our heads.

"Do you know of any good Jewish girls for my Peter?"

We looked at each other again before shaking our heads.

"Tsk," clucked Peter's mother. "It's a shanda, you know, that shiksa that Peter insists on seeing."

She shook her head sadly just as Peter reentered the room.

"Her name is Maria," he ground out, clearly upset. "And we're not having this discussion again…especially in front of company."

Peter's mother took her the corner of her apron and dabbed at her eyes before nodding at Peter.

"Fine, fine…I'll just go and tend to the latkes. Heaven forbid the oil gets too hot and burns the house down because nobody else could be bothered to go and check on them."

At that, Peter started towards the kitchen, but his mother shooed him away. "No, no it's fine. I enjoy it," she said.

I shook my head, still unsure of what the fuck was going on, but figuring the 'good stuff' was on the way, I was hoping I could have my drink and Jasper and I could be on our way sooner than later. Finally, Morty returned with a large, square-looking bottle filled with a purplish liquid.

"What's that?" I asked, hoping it was some sort of hard liquor that would burn going down, but would act fast in my blood.

"Manischevitz!" said Morty, looking at me with disbelief.

He poured us all glasses, or rather, he poured us all plastic cup full's of the liquid before lifting his own cup up.

"L'Chaim!"

We all mumbled back an approximation of what he had shouted, and then I downed my cup. Holy fuck it tasted good--like grape juice, only sweeter. There was no way in hell this had any alcohol in it. I asked Morty for a refill and downed that one too. Before I could grab Jasper and head out the door, having more than fulfilled our one drink minimum, Peter's mom returned from the kitchen, a steaming plate in her hands.

"Latkes!" she shouted, piling four of the potato pancakes onto a plate and shoving it into my hands.

"Here, eat! It's good!"

I looked at Jasper, who by this time had perfected the art of shrugging and dug in, enjoying the salty, oily treats. They were damn good. Somebody poured me another glass of the grape drink, and I tossed it back, washing down another latke.

"Mmm," I sighed, patting my belly.

Peter's mom hovered over me, smiling widely.

"It's good, right?" she asked, but continued talking as if she hadn't just asked a question. "You're a growing boy, you need to eat. You're too thin, tsk."

Not wanting to disappoint, I heaped a few more latkes onto my plate and devoured them quickly. I kept wetting my whistle with the "wine" Morty freely poured into my cup. By my fourth glass of the grape drink, my head started feeling a little bit fuzzy, and I was glad that Jasper had driven. By my fifth, I was feeling giddy and a little light-headed and found myself laughing as Morty and I played dreidel. I was certain that I was beating him, until he actually explained how the game was played. Morty and I laughed as we revealed our shared, hidden love for Neil Diamond and toasted each other with another cup of the "Manny," as Morty called it.

Two more glasses and one more plateful of latkes later, we found ourselves putting on our coats and saying goodbye. After handing us a plate of latkes to go, Peter's mom gave us each a huge hug.I would be lying if I said I didn't squeeze back. I was feeling fine and more than ready to head back with Jasper. I slung my arm around his shoulder as we walked out the door and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy," I giggled. I actually fucking giggled.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and helped me into his car, watching me warily the entire ride back to my place. Once we made it inside, I flopped down on the couch, patting the spot next to me.

"Come over here and sit, Jasper," I said, and in my head it sounded like I was tripping over my words, but that couldn't have been right…could it? Jasper laughed as he sat down next to me, his thigh pressing up against mine. I turned towards him and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Hey baby, come here often?" I fell backwards on the couch, cracking myself up, while Jasper just shook his head, exasperated.

"Come on, Edward, let's get you to bed."

"Ooh…" I waggled my eyebrows. "Are you coming too?"

"Not tonight. I think I'll stick with the couch. I'm not going to take advantage of you in this drunken state, and I don't want to chance getting puked on. That doesn't mean I don't love you though."

_Aw….he loves me._

We made it to the bedroom, and Jasper helped me out of my clothes, without even copping a feel once. I climbed into bed, narrowly avoiding a collision with the headboard and Jasper tucked me in, placing a kiss on my forehead before he turned the light off.

"Good night, Edward. Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Jas…Happy Chanukah."


	23. Zigster

Prompts: snowstorm, icicle, tongue

PF, I love you, that's why I tried to write angst for you. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. I don't know what this is below, I don't think it's angst, but I think (hope) you'll enjoy it.

p.s. This takes place in St. Andrews, Scotland. No reason as to why, just go with it.

----------

_Sookie_

Tonight was most definitely not my night. The wind whipped my hair around my face, lashing my cheeks and nose with its frozen tendrils, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their wake. I bent myself against the cold, determined to make it to the pub in one piece. There was a damp chill in the air that seemed unwavering in its attempt to freeze me to my very bones. My only consolation in this horrible self-experiment to see how long it would take me to become comfortably numb, was the knowledge that my friends were waiting for me at the pub with booze. Lots and lots of booze.

I rounded the corner onto South Street and the glorious sight of the Drouthy Neebors pub came into view. My resulting smile was only momentary, however, since a gust of wind decided to greet me as I stepped onto the snow coated cobblestones to cross the street. I practically fell over in my fight against this ridiculous snowstorm that refused to die down. I cursed into my scarf while tying it tighter around my neck.

"Almost there," I sighed, my breath came out as a mist in front of me.

Picking up my pace with renewed vigor, I leapt onto the opposing sidewalk, stalked boldly toward the pub's oak wood door, and reached out my hand in anticipation of wrenching the door open with the pent up anger I'd been harboring since morning. It'd be good to get some of that out before conversing with the people who actually cared about me. The ones who didn't leave me in the dust with not so much as a note to quell my worry.

Or my pride.

"Bastard," I cursed at the memory, as my hands wrapped around the large wrought iron handle of the door and pulled.

"Watch out!" someone shouted behind me, just as I felt my body being jerked violently backward into the frigid wind, once more. My legs failed helplessly while my arms reached back towards the door -- a leftover childhood reflex to want whatever's been taken away from you. In this case, the door, and the promise of the warmth and booze within.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted, while attempting to elbow the person currently holding me. The large arms wrapped around me rearranged themselves so that one was pressed across my upper ribcage, right beneath my breasts, and the other pointed towards something on the ground where I'd just been standing.

"Icicles," a gruff, deep, oh-so-familiar voice, whispered harshly into my ear. What my supposed savior was pointing at were a pile of rather lethal looking ice shards, that had fallen down from the roof line and into the very indents left by my shoes in the snow. Those said icicles would have impaled my head had it not been for Mr. Douche-man behind me.

"Oh," I said, stupidly, staring at what could have been a very bizarre end to my, so far, horrendous birthday.

I didn't have time to say much else, I was whipped around the next second and squeezed tightly into Eric's chest. The air left my lungs in a puff of mist as Eric's eyes bored into mine with a feral heat that both frightened, and -- too my annoyance -- excited me. I glared at him.

"How dare you!" I yelled, hoping to draw the attention of a passerby, but all the sane people were inside, hiding from the conditions. It was a blizzard, after all. "Fuck," I cursed under my breath. My futile attempt at embarrassing Eric failed.

Eric's hand was pressing into my lower back, and despite the fact that I felt no heat come from him, his mere touch, even through the layers of fabric, sent a slow burn through my coat, my skin, and into my veins. The scent of spice and clove surrounded me, slipping into the cracks of my all-of-a-sudden, not so hardened exterior, and clouded my vision. I hated when this happened, this drugged, lustful feeling one gets when they're entirely too turned on by a person.

I wasn't going to allow myself to be turned on by this particular person. Not this time. He had left me this morning, in bed, alone. No note. No text, smoke signal, or fruit basket. Only twisted sheets and my deliciously sore muscles remained in his wake. I had felt used and cheap. Wrong. That is not how one wants to feel on one's birthday.

Nevertheless, I had persevered through the day, determined to take it back and make it special, make it mine. I had succeeded too, that is, until I accepted this stupid invitation to brave the snowstorm and head to the pub for a birthday pint.

"Sookie!" someone shouted through the din of the wind and snow. I turned my head, happy to see Pam glaring at my companion. Pam was always on my side.

"What are yah doin' out here with this oaf? Git inside before yah freeze ta death!" Pam's accent had gotten thicker since I'd spoken to her on the phone about an hour ago. She'd been having a good time, apparently.

Ten minutes later, all of us were indoors. I was with my friends at the bar, downing hard ciders as if they were the key to the meaning of life, while Eric was off in a corner somewhere brooding. It did not escape my notice that there were several girls aiding him in his quest to seem dark and mysterious, despite his deathly pale skin, hair, and eyes. He looked like a ghost in the shadows. The fucker practically glowed.

"Ugh!" I shouted, after my fourth... or seventh glass. "Why is he still here?"

"Who?" Asked Sam, smiling down at me happily through his buzz.

"_Him_," I spat, angered by his very presence. Was he determined to make me feel horrid on my birthday? What a bastard!

"Sookie, it's okay, lets just git 'nother round, and talk 'bout hot boy porn or sometin'," Pam offered. Sam grimaced.

I waved them both off. "No, fuck it! I'm gonna go talk to'im," I said, slurring slightly. Before any of my friends could hold me back, I had shoved off the bar and stalked back to Eric's brooding, slut corralling corner.

His ice like eyes watched me the entire time, hypnotic, as if he were actually pulling me towards him. It only angered me more.

"Got a minute?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

In one fluid motion he stood, any and all sluts falling to the wayside. "Follow me," he ordered, and I balked.

"Fuck no! You follow me," I said, pushing past him.

"Sookie, drunk doesn't become you," he told me, as I lead us down the back hallway of the pub, turning corners left and right, trying to get away from the noises of the rowdy bar.

"I'm not drunk!"

"You're slurring."

"You're a bastard."

"I've been called worse. Coming from you, that sounds like a compliment."

"Shut up! I'm not here to compliment you. I'm'ere to get an explanation," I said, turning around, attempting to whip him with my mass of blond waves, that I really needed to fucking cut off already.

"An explanation?" It was his turn to arch an elegant eyebrow. I got distracted by it for a moment before shaking my head, and the encroaching haze.

"Yes," I answered.

"For what, Sookie?"

My jaw practically hit the floor. What an arrogant, audacious, two-bit, shagging bastard! I wrenched my arm back before swinging it forward with all my might, slapping him clean across the face as hard as I could. Except, along with the wonderfully satisfying smacking sound that resonated off his pale skin, came a loud crack. It took me all of two seconds to realize it was my wrist. I doubled over in pain, holding my now limp hand in astonishment. "Sweet Jesus... shit!"

I registered a flash of movement in front of me before I felt Eric pull my face to his. A sob ripped through my throat, as Eric's mouth descended upon mine, swallowing the sound. I rebelled against such an advance. I had a broken bone for fuck's sake, probably several, and he was trying to kiss me? So not the right moment.

I tried to push back on him, but it was useless. There was a sickly sweet taste coming from him, mixed with his intoxicating scent. It was familiar, yet, strange. Addictive. It distracted me from the pain, and as I felt Eric's tongue invade my mouth, I melted into the sweetness, taking it into me, moving with him, wanting more.

My need for oxygen soon overtook my want for the tingling flavor now coursing through me. I pushed back on Eric, shoving him to the wall with both hands. He went willingly and gave me a sly grin.

"Better?"

For a moment I wanted to slap him again. What was he talking about? Then, I realized what I had just done. I'd pushed him, and it didn't hurt. My eyes widened in shock as I surveyed my now perfect hand, bending my fingers and twisting my wrist.

"How the...?"

"I, unfortunately, can't go out in sunlight, either."

My eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

He reached to take my hand, the one I'd just slapped him with, but I somehow wriggled out of his grasp, moving faster than I had anticipated. Eric's eyes flashed with amusement as his grin turned into a leer, complete with... what the fuck, were those fangs?

I pulled his face down to mine, pushing his lips back with my fingers. "Thookie?" Eric questioned with a lisp, as I prodded his teeth. Those had to be fake.

"What the hell?" I asked, pulling on one fang with my forefinger and thumb. Eric's tongue darted out and captured my fingers, snapping his mouth down around them. I gasped at the erotic nature of such a gesture before I felt a sharp bite and yanked my hand back.

"Ow!" I shouted, and Eric growled. It was deep in his chest, and somehow resonated through me, even though we weren't touching. I arched my back at the sensation, my neck careening back involuntarily. How did he do that?

"How?" I asked, breathless, once I had regained control of my extremities.

"Like this," he said as he descended upon me again. This time I heard the small pop of skin when he bit his tongue before it slid into my mouth, languid and slick. I devoured what he offered, the saccharine flavor of his blood more delicious than ever.

I probably should have been disturbed by this. Maybe even frightened, but I wasn't. Eric had me so twisted all I could think of was consuming him. Right now.

In a whirl I was pressed against the wall of the back hallway with my legs wrapped around Eric's waist. I'd missed the feel of him, and relished in the coolness of his skin as his hands dipped beneath the waist of my jeans to grip my ass. I was burning, and his chill was the antidote. Eric's essence trickled down my throat and through my system. I could feel it reaching the very tips of my fingers, it tingled so.

"I can _feel _you," I spoke into his mouth, astonished at how many ways those simple words rang true. He was everywhere, in me and around me. I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if... "I want you inside me," I demanded in a hurried tone.

"You hate me," Eric said, the smile evident in his voice.

"You left me."

"Not on purpose, my Sookie."

"I'm not yours." I was tired of this silly conversation, I wanted him, and speaking was merely prolonging the torture of having to wait. "Put me down." Eric arched an eyebrow in question. "My pants!" I practically shouted in frustration. Ugh, he was _so_ not getting my need right now.

Eric laughed and placed me gingerly on my feet while I worked to undo my belt and jean buttons. He could take care of his own pants, as far I was concerned.

He fingers brushed mine aside, "Allow me." I was only too happy to compile. He dipped his head and licked the heated skin of my neck, nibbling and teasing, but I didn't feel a bite. Some insane part of me wanted to, I wanted him to bite me, to taste me, to drink me in. I moaned out at the thought, and the double meaning of such a fantasy.

"On your knees," I ordered, with a bit of tongue and cheek. Eric paused dramatically and pulled back to look me in the eye. I gave him a crooked grin. "You heard me."

Without releasing my gaze, Eric slid down my body, though, not very far. He was so tall, even on his knees his face only came up to my breasts. He nuzzled into them, teasing and fondling. I pushed my hands through his long hair, undoing the soft, brown leather band he'd used to tie it back. It fell free around his shoulders, almost shimmering in the dim light. He was etherial, unnervingly so. I should have guessed as much sooner.

"Do you want to taste me?" I asked, the cheekiness of my voice still very much evident. Eric nodded, playing along. I smiled down at him, continuing to toy with his hair as I leaned back lazily on the brick wall with my shoulders, allowing my hips to move forward in offering.

He growled at my invitation, his eyes dilating before me.

I felt a draft of chilled air hit my skin, it was all I registered before screaming out, "Oh God!"

Eric had moved too fast for my human eyes to see. My thighs were draped over his shoulders in an instant while my pants and belt clinked lightly against my boots where they were now resting on my legs. Eric's mouth had latched onto me in a flash, and his tongue felt like fluttering vibrations, his movements were so rapid. I arched off the wall, my hair and scalp scrapping into the brick... I didn't care. My breaths were misting in front of me as I panted, unable to take in a single full gulp of air.

Strong, cold hands held me aloft by my ass, dinging into my skin, while Eric's pinkies ghosting along my lower lips. My own fingers dug into the brick, my nails scratching against the abrasive surface, trying to find something to take my emotions out on. "Eric," I chanted repeatedly, just for something to do. I could barely breathe, and his name seemed to be the only word I knew how to say in my state. It angered me, as if he had planned such a thing, and I bucked against his mouth in my frustration, demanding more.

He willingly gave it. Fingers pushed into me, twisting and curling, moving almost as fast as his tongue.

"Yes!" I cried out, euphoric. Apparently, I had a two word vocabulary. Better than one, at least.

Eric hummed against me, sounding ever so pleased with himself. I jerked against him again, and his mouth released me with a wet pop. "Demanding, aren't we?" He asked. I growled at him. "I love what my blood has done to you," he said, surveying my, no doubt, flushed skin, and crazed hair. "You're beautiful like this."

I wasn't interested in his compliments, nor how his cool breath washing over my heated skin made me feel. "Weren't you supposed to be tasting something?"

"Oh, I will my Sookie. I will," he threatened, his voice laced with the heat his body no longer possessed. He dipped his head and latched onto me again, my hips thrusting involuntarily with the shock. His eyes never left mine this time as his fingers continued to work simultaneously with his tongue. I barely dared to breathe, not wanting to ruin the rhythm.

I saw a moment of hesitation in Eric's eyes, before his lips formed a smile around me, and a distinct _snick_ sound reached my ears. I didn't have time to ponder its origin, because the next second I had my answer... Eric's fangs sunk into my lips, while his tongue pressed up underneath my clit, forming a triangle of insanely pleasurable pressure on my most sensitive skin. The sensation was almost too much, I wanted to scream, but couldn't find the sound in my throat. That is, until he took a pull of my blood, sucking hard.

I came with the power of a freight train.

"Eric!" Over and over I screamed his name, over and over I spasmed, with Eric lapping at me all the while, never once letting me settle, or breathe.

I fell forward and Eric caught me instantly, pulling me into his arms. My pants were draw back up my waist before I could process the feel of the fabric on my skin. Everything was electrified.

"Why didn't you do that last night?" I asked, once my heart rate was under control.

"You were different."

"And now?"

"You're mine," he answered with pride in his voice as he gave me a squeeze.

I wanted to ask him more questions, but then thought better of it. We'd been gone for too long, and I was starting to freeze in the damp chill of this forgotten hallway. Eric anticipated my needs and stood, helping me right my shaky legs as he did.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm.

"No," I ordered, pressing my mended hand on his, forcing it to his side. "It's _my_ birthday. This time, I get to walk away."

Eric stared down at me with shock in his eyes, and I countered his expression with an extremely self satisfied smirk. _Maybe this day won't end so wretchedly, after all,_ I thought as I turned from him and headed back to the warmth and noise of the bar.

-----------

A/N: Eh? I try to write angst, and we get kinda slap-stick/argument/lemon slice. *snort* Go me. However, Vamp Eric made an appearance. I haven't written him in ages. It's all for you, my darling PF. *foozlehuggles* Happy Birthday.


	24. LanYap

**After the Storm**

I was in one of my moods. Amelia and I were sitting outside Café Du Monde in the French Quarter. I was drinking a hot cup of café au lait, while we both nibbled on some mouth-watering beignets. Amelia closed her eyes and smiled, sipping and savoring her coffee and chicory.

I realized I should be happier to see my former roommate and friend. It had been months since Amelia left Bon Temps to move back to New Orleans, and she looked surprisingly well and upbeat. It was a week before Christmas and the buzz of thoughts from the surrounding tables of tourists and holiday shoppers was cheerful as well. Me, on the other hand…

"Sookie," Amelia said between sips of her coffee, "I don't understand what the problem is. Okay, so you can't break the blood bond with Eric, but you love him—"

"Yes, but I can't have one thought or feeling to myself! Am I happy? Am I sad? Is it me or him? It's driving me nuts!"

"Sook, you really need to enjoy the little things. Life is so huge and unpredictable. You went to hell and back during the Fae War, but you came out of it alive. And I never thought I'd be doing so well my first Christmas after Tray's death, but I feel like my life is getting back on track. As much as I miss you and everyone back in Bon Temps, I'm so glad to be home. We've rebuilt my apartment that was damaged during Katrina. I've come out of the 'witch closet' to my father and he's been so supportive of me, helping me with my magic shop. I know he was really glad I moved back home, but his encouragement has been a pleasant surprise."

"I'm happy to hear that, Amelia. You deserve your father's unconditional love and support." As I said this, I felt a wave of happiness pass through me.

_Eric._

I looked up and saw him standing in front of Jackson Square, the newly lit street lights illuminating his blonde hair and pale skin. As he crossed the street, I noticed many of the women standing about, and some of the men, looked at him admiringly. _Damn Viking._

He strolled up to the railing that lined Café Du Monde's outside seating area. But instead of walking around it and through the entrance, he casually stepped over the fence and sauntered towards our table. _Damn long-legged Viking._

"Good evening, Amelia." Eric nodded to her as she smiled back at him. "Hello, lover. You're looking beautiful and…. moody, as usual."

I snorted. Couldn't I have a damn emotion to myself? If I wanted to be sulky, why the hell couldn't I just be?

Eric chuckled. "I see it's festive out tonight, but a bit balmy for Yule time."

I, however, was feeling a bit chilly. "Really?" I'm getting a shiver."

"Sook, it's only in the fifties here," Amelia said shaking her head. "But oh, how I would love to see snow! The year before Katrina, it snowed on Christmas Day and we had such fun playing in it!" Amelia had a big smile on her face as she reminisced.

"I've never really seen snow. I mean, it's snowed a few times over the years in Bon Temps, but it's never stuck around for very long. It would be nice to see."

Eric puckered his lips as if to whistle, and blew a plume of powdered sugar off my plate of beignets and towards my face.

Amelia was almost falling off her chair laughing. Eric smirked at me.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled as I wiped the white, sugary dust off my face with a napkin.

"You asked to see snow, did you not? You need to use your imagination, lover."

I snorted indignantly at him.

"You sort of deserved that, Sook." Amelia was still giggling. "Maybe you'll be in a better mood when ya'll do Celebration in the Oaks."

"We had better go soon; it ends in a couple of hours," Eric said.

"Okay, Amelia. I'll see you tomorrow for more shopping." I gave her a hug.

Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around me. "See you tomorrow and enjoy your walk through the park."

Celebration in the Oaks was a holiday tradition in New Orleans. Lights and decorations were set up throughout City Park and in the moss-covered oak trees. The live oaks in the park were hundreds of years old. Duels were fought under them, wars waged, lives lost, loves found. The trees had sat in several feet of water for weeks after Katrina, many had been damaged by the winds, some hadn't made it. Those that had weathered that storm stood in their majestic beauty, their knotty branches reaching out like giant arms in an embrace.

Children laughed and screeched with excitement as they ran around adults on the walk-ways lit in holiday lights. The mental murmur of the crowd was spirited, but I found it relaxing. And as Eric and I walked through the trail hand-in-hand, the emotional hum was… content. I looked up at Eric and he smiled at me.

As we continued walking, I came to a realization: if these trees, this city, could come back from near-ruin, why couldn't I? With all I had, my friends, my memories, my loves, surely I could restore myself into some semblance of the person I once was? A person who could laugh freely and love deeply? A person who knew herself and her own feelings?

The old oaks under the lights took on a life of their own. The moss dripping from the trees glowed and glistened. It reminded me of something I'd seen in pictures, or maybe as a child.

I pointed my finger. "Eric, look. Icicles!"

Eric's eyes glanced up into the trees and he laughed. He looked down at me and gave me a brilliant smile. Then he brought my hand to his lips and softly kissed it.

And suddenly, it didn't feel so cold out.

* * *

_A/N: I had a little fic in mind for FDM's birthday that involved New Orleans' coffee; I'm duly impressed she enjoys chicory in her coffee which a lot of people find too bitter. Since I am in New Orleans with my family and friends for Christmas, the setting was a natural. But then I read Ch. 1 of DitF, and was struck by Sookie's sadness, so I thought she could benefit from a dose of chicory herself. Hope you enjoy, FDM!_


End file.
